


Just an Ordinary Man

by Yolanda736



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolanda736/pseuds/Yolanda736
Summary: With stars in his eyes Alec takes his big love on an outdoor wildlife farm adventure, but feels ashamed as Sebastian turns out to be a big mouth, snobbish coward.  Magnus Bane cleans up everytime that Sebastian mess up and Alec realized that maybe he is in love with the wrong person.  But then Alec finds out that Magnus Bane was paid by his grandfather to keep an eye out for Alec.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 70
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update will be every second day, maybe more often.
> 
> The characters belong to cassandra clare.

"My child," his grandma Cecily said to him when he was in high school and lost his heart to a celebrity football player and one Sunday morning the newspaper was full of photos about his marriage, Alec was heartbroken, "get yourself an ordinary man with time you will discover his worth." 

But Sebastian is no ordinary man, he is a dream come true guy, his dream guy, with his soft blue eyes and his blond hair always styled perfectly. 

On Saturday evening he made all Alec's dreams came true when during dinner he said," Alec, will you please be my boyfriend?". 

What a week it has been…. they were together every night, they went to dinner every night, went dancing and even went to a movie with her friends. 

Tonight Alec is meeting his parents, and so Sebastian reserved the best table in the best restaurant in Idris just for the occasion. 

Alec feels a little overwhelmed, this place is amazing, it looks like a palace. Everything is beautiful. 

The man and women Alec is introduced to, is all elegance and grace. Sebastian's father Valentine shook Alec's hand and said, "Call me Val and this is my wife Elodie." With a warm welcoming head nod his mother said, "So nice to meet you, Alec." 

Both his parents was dressed in the best clothes and Alec remembers Izzy always tell him to compliment women on their clothes. Elodie had a very uniquely beautiful dress, with shoes that fit the dress so well that Isabelle would be jealous. " Your dress and shoes are gorgeous." Alec said with a smile to Sebastian's mother. "Oh, this is just something Regardo made for me with the shoes." she said dismissively while smiling at Alec. 

"Regardo?" he can't help but ask. 

"He is my designer." she answered. 

Alec feels self-conscious, his clothes are new and Izzy helped him pick it but it is not made specially for him, since he doesn't spend a lot of money on clothes. 

The evening goes fairly well, they talked about the stock market and then some projects his father is starting pretty soon. 

Just before they all go home his future father in law asked them if they want to spent the coming weekend with them in Lake Lyn Park. 

Alec knows they have a vacation home their through the stories they shared with him. 

Suddenly Sebastian put his arms around Alec's shoulders and asked, "So will you come?". 

Alec is working the weekend, to get the time of would be out of the question on this short notice, so to be able to make it he will be working 12 hour shifts the whole week. Rescheduling shifts are going to be a nightmare, but he must go, no way he can say no. 

"That will be fun, thank you." he said to them he needs a weekend away right? "What time will you pick me up?" Alec ask Sebastian. 

"Well, my classes end at 11 so just a little after?" Sebastian said. He is studying Engineering so he can go work for his father when finished. 

"My shift ends at 1 pm so I will be ready to go in 5 minutes." Alec promised Sebastian. 

Elodie now looking at Alec ask, "Where do you word?" 

Sebastian answers before Alec even gets a chance. "I told Dad that Alec is working as a male nurse so he can afford to study as a doctor part time." 

"Oh, that is wonderful, Dr Lightwood it suits you." his mother said. 

Well he is not a doctor yet, and at the trent he is working its going to be a few years, but Alec keeps that knowledge to himself.


	2. Weekend at Lake Lyn Park Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets a stranger on the stairs. Then the weekend starts with the Morgensterns at Lake Lyn Park.

Friday afternoon 10 minutes past one pm Alec storm down the stairs like a crazy person because he does not have time to wait for the elevator. 

He just turned to go down another flight of stairs when he crashed into a person who's arms were full of documents. His bag flew through the air and it is just papers everywhere you look, luckily the guy is stong and he stood there, grabing Alec's arms so he does not tumble down the stairs. 

A doctor or something, Alec heart starts to race in fear as he bent down starting to pick jp papers and folders, waiting for him to scream at him or threaten him with being reported. 

Alec learned the hard way that some of the doctors wants to be treated like royalty even some of the senior students think they are kings. Most of them think nurses must be seen and not heard, definitely not be givin the same treatment as doctors. 

Luckily he seem like the exception or maybe he is one of the adminworkers. 

"I am so sorry," he say as if it was his fault Alec bumped into him. "Leave the papers I can see you are in a hurry." he said with a sweet smile. 

Alec feeling ashamed say, "Are you sure? It was irresponsible of me to run down the stairs…. Normally no one uses the stairs," Alec tries to apologize and explain to the man. 

For the first time Alec looked at the person. He was a little taller than Alec, young but not so young that he will be a student probably 5 years older than Alec if he must guess. He is not bad looking, probably already have a wife with three kids at home. Yes, he is probably one of the adminworkers he never seen the doctors wear jewelry or make-up. 

"I am sure." the stranger nodded but stand still were he is. 

Alec collect his bag and now walk the reat of the stairs doen. After another two flights of stairs Alec look up and the stranger still stand there where he left him, his eyes fixed on Alec. 

********

Sabastian is already waiting when Alec got outside with his weekend bag. They have an arrangement that he send Alec a text when he come and fetch him so he does not have to come all the way up to Alec's apartment. 

He gesture that Alec can put his bag on the back seat next to his guitar. 

"Not now," Sebastion stops him before Alec can give him a kiss, "we are in public." 

Sebastian is not the most patient driver and it does not take long before he starts cursing the other drivers but Alec is used to it by now. 

As soon as they were on the open road Alec starts to relax. The weeks long hours is taking its toll on Alec and his muscles and feet feels tired and sore. Alec shift lower in his seat so he can rest his head on the back of the headrest. 

"You look tired," Sebastian noticed as Alec's eyes want to close on its own every now and then. 

Not the compliment Alec wants to hear so he straightens up in his seat a bit. 

"Hey," Sebastian complains after a hour as Alecs eyes just want to close and he starts dosing off, "you are suppose to keep me company, not sit and sleep the whole time." 

Alec straightens again and decide to look for a CD with music he can listen to. Maybe it will help distract him from his hunger pains. 

"Maybe we can get something to eat," Alec said as they are almost in the next town. He does not have the guts yet to tell Sebastian he needs food and coffee will be nice too. 

"Ni thank you. I ate something after class at the cafeteria." Sebastian said. 

Well Alec had a toast with coffee at 5 this morning and its almost 4pm now. Maybe when they know each other better jt would get easier to asked for the things he want. 

Just as the sun is setting they arrived at the Morgenstern house. Alec climb out the car and take a look around. 

"It is beautiful." Alec say to Sebastian that also climb ojt of the car. 

As they enter the house, they find Sebastians parents in front of the television with a drink in their hands.

As they walk inti the house Alec can't help but notice all the luxury. " Hello, Alec. " Eladie said as soon as she sees Alec. "Come sit, Im sure Sebastian can take your bag to your room." 

Elodie looks like she just come kut of a fashion magazine and Alec wondeds how he look since he was up from 4 am this morning. 

After a while they went to the patio so Valentine can barbeque the meat. After a while Alec ask if he can help with something as Sebastian was now helping his father. "Everything is prepaded in advance so if you want to you can help set the table," Elodie said to Alec. 

They eat meat that is undercooked in Alec's opinion with breadrolls and salad. &Desert is pre-packaged so every one get their own. It was fruit with caramel ice cream and then fresh cream with a cherry. 

It became clear that the Morgenstern family was health conscious because every one descarded the fresh cream. 

After a whole weeks worth of hospital food and the fact that he had almost nothing to eat today Alec still struggled to eat the undercooked meat. He is still hungry after dinner and are wondering what will the Morgensterns reaction be if he take all the cream they don't want and eat it quickly. He laughs at the thought and with a sigh just put his spoon down when finished with his desert. 

"Do you know anything about wildlife, Alec." Valentine asked. 

Nidding Alec said, "Yes, sir. My grandfather has a place in brocelin forest. We visit reguraly since I was still in nappies."

"hmmm" he said as if he thinks Alec made it up. 

"Do you have different types of animals there?" he continues. 

"Yes, we have Lions, buffalo, elephant, wolfs and different types of bucks and a jackel or two." Alec said, i. Truth there are so many animals on the farm since it is located next to Brocelin Forest with no fences, that Alec can not even name them all. 

"Can I help with the dishes" Alec ask. 

"no, thank you, Alec, there are servants who are going to clean as soon as we are finished" Elodie said. 

Great! Alec thinks, at grandpa Gabriel's form their are no luxuries. This here is like a five star hotel. 

At nine everybody is going to their room to sleep. Alec thought maybe now Sebastian will spend some time with him. 

"It aas a long day, I'm going to bed, night." Sebastian said as he move upstairs. 

"Breakfast is at eight am, Alec" Elodie informs Alec before turning into her bedroom. 

After Alec showered, he sits on the balcony infront of his room and listen to the nightlife. His tiredness of the afternoon gone. Something is bordering him, but he does not know what. It's something between him and Sebastian he decide after a while. Sebastian is different than he thought he wil be. He frowns. He does not know what ir how but he is sure his grandfather wil call him a softie. Atleast he knows his siblings wil like him because Sebastian is hot. When he enters a room every head turns his way girls and boys like him a lot. 

Maybe he is just over tired, time for him to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this and please if you have any comment or suggestions please let me know. 
> 
> If spelling mistakes sorry English is not my home language.


	3. Weekend at Lake Lyn Park Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the weekend and if you look closely you can see the cracks in their relationship starting to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to ease my mind I want you all to know that Clary is not a Morgensterns she is the child of Luke and Jocelyn Fray fot this fic

The next morning by eight o'clock Alec already went for a walk around the vacation estate at Lake Lyn Park. It is clear to him that people who owns a house here are very rich because the houses are stunning. 

When Alec arrived back at the Morgenstern house his cheeks are a little red from all the fresh air so early in the morning. Sebastian smiled at him with admiration in his eyes where he is leaning against a pillar. 

"You look just like sleeping beauty." Sebastain said. 

"I'm not," Alec said, "I'm wide awake without prince charmings kiss." 

Alec expected that he will hug and kiss him good morning but just then they hear his parents aproach and he took a step back. Alec can't help but feeling a little disappointed. 

"Alec, we are going on a game drive through the forest, are you going to join us." Valentine asked as they finished breakfast. 

"It's a bit rough at certain points," Sebastian warns Alec. 

"It's not that bad," Elodie said to Alec, "when I join them I just wear something comfortable then I don't really care about, something old." 

Alec look down to look at the clothes he is wearing and noticed that all the Morgensterns did the same. Alec is already wearing his comfortable clothes, he is dressed in a pair of black jeans and one of his favorite grey sweaters with his boots. Nobody commented anything. 

Everyone goes to their separate rooms to dress for the drive, when they came back they all have game clothes on, even Elodie is dressed in safari clothing. They are all wearing hats that go with their outfits a d binoculars around their necks. 

After ten minutes a driver stops in front of the house in a luxury game vehicle that looks brand new. 

"You better hold on tight, there are no paved roads here." Sebastian warns Alec and Alec falls in love with him even more, his is always so caring Alec thinks to himself. 

Alec and Sebastian sits at the back of the open roof vehicle and when they hit the first semi rough patch he took Alec's hand in his. For Alec it feels amazing, his day was made.

Every now and again they will stop and the guide will show them something. Sebastian even borrowed Alec his binoculars so he can see what the guide shows. 

Alec can't help but think what will the Morgensterns think should they be invited to Lightwoodspride, Grandpa Gabriel's farm. Normally he, Jace and Izzy alway fight who's going to drive the jeep and whom of them gets to sit on the hood of the jeep. Plus the roads are really rough, these roads at Lake Lyn Park is like five star in comparison. 

Later that afternoon Alec and Sebastian went swimming in the pool near the shopping centre in the park. To Alec's disappointment they were not alone, since old family friends of the Morgensterns were also there for the weekend. They have a daughter who in Alec's opinion is way to skinny for the itsy bitsy bikini she is wearing, not at all something to look at. 

Sebastian was very excited to see them and so Sebastian and the halfnaked Zara starts gossip about friends and acquaintances Alec does not know. 

After a while Alec starts to feel left out and a bit jealous. It seems to him if Sebastian completely forgot about his existence. Alec is not an expert on women's looks but he knows enough to know that Jace would call Zara quite boring, nothing to get excited about he would say. Alec knows his not as gorgeous as Jace or Isabelle but he knows that he must be better looking than her. Maybe Sebastian just like talking to her since they know all the same people. 

A weekend with the Morganstern's is a very organized affair. They have a strick programme they follow and quite a few hours is spend in front of the television. 

That evening everybody listens to Sebastian playing on his guitar will singing a song or two. Alec can feel the tiredness of the week leaving his body. Alec is quite disappointed when after two songs Sebastian puts his guitar away and the television is on again. 

Sunday after they all enjoyed breakfast, they get ready to leave. Alec is used to a huge cleaning operation at his Grandfather's farm, everything must be cleaned and lack away before the leave. Thus Alec starts to close all the windows and make the beds when Elodie stops him, "Don't worry about it once we leave the servants will get everything cleared up." 

"Do your Grandfather have people watching the farm in his absence?" Valentine ask Alec. 

"No sir, we do everything ourselves." Alec answers feeling a bit self-conscious. 

"How many children are you?" Valentine ask again. 

"Four sir, three boys and a girl." Alec answered. 

"I only had the strength for one." Elodie said with a shudder. And Alec feels unreasonable guilty that his mother wanted so many children. 

"If they are all as gorgeous as you, it seems worth it." Valentine complimented Alec. 

Alec feels the blush on his face as Sebastian winks at him. 

"What does your father do, Alec?" Valentine continues his questioning. 

"He teaches high school." Alec answers. 

"And your mother." he ask. 

"She stays a stay-at-home mother." Alec said. 

"Oh" was the only response he got. Then they were climbing in the cars to head home. 

*****

On the way back home Sebastian does is very quiet, "Is something wrong?" Alec asks. When Sebastian only look at him with a frown, Alec continues, "You're very quiet today." 

Sebastian's frown deepened, "I need to get the my books, I have a lot of studying to do before Wednesday's test. 

Alec knows that Sebastian is following a very hard course at university and that he still had subjects that was carried over. But who can blame him Alec thinks with fondness, he is such a hard worker. 

Alec is done with his nursing degree, so now he takes 3 subjects a year while working towards his doctor degree. 

Looking at the landscape, Alecs thought go to his studies, maybe when his finished with his doctors degree he can study to become a pedestrian, he love working with kids. But he does not know how Sebastian will feel about it since he hate sick people and hate it when Alec talks about his work. 

He wonders how their relationship will work if Sebastian does not share his dreams and passions. Then he immediately thinks that it is silly all they need is to love each other, the rest will work out itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapther. Next will be posted on Saturday. Thanks.


	4. Everybody misses Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone call from Alec's parents, and coffee with siblings.

Over the next week Alec doesn't see Sebastian, he phoned one night complaining about his tests that was unfairly difficult and his professor's that is giving him a hard time. Alec felt depressed the whole night because Sebastian was unhappy. 

Just before Alec goes to bed, he gets a phone call from his Dad, "What happened to you," he said by way of greeting, "ever since you got mixed up with the Morgensterns, we don't see you or hear from you." 

"Can I start planning the wedding," his mother jokes but he can hear the nervousness in her voice. 

"You never know," Alec say and knows that now his parents won't be able to rest tonight. 

Restlessly his Mom ask, "How long do you know him, Alec." 

"We met at the meet and greet of the university." Alec answers. 

He can remember the night clearly. When he saw Sebastian for the first time he told Jace and Simon, "That is going to be my husband. So go make friends that you can introduce me." 

Later Jace had told him, "When he saw you for the first time his jaw hit the ground and his eyes double crossed. Love at first sight." He teased. 

Maryse sober words got his attention as she said, "Don't be irresponsible, and elope for the wedding. You need to really get to know the guy, see if you will make a good team." 

"Mom,..." Alec tried to get his mother's attention. 

"Plus you both need to finish your studies and find a job that can pay well, because children are expensive, and maybe you should stop working to look after my grandchildren I don't like the idea of a stranger taking care of them while you are both at work. " Maryse continues her rant. 

" Mom,... " Alec tries again. 

" You are still so young you should not even think od marriage yet., Alec. There will be plenty of time for that, enjoy being young. " Maryse said and as she takes a breath Alec sees his opening. 

"Mom, relax please it was just a joke. He has not propose to me, yet. Okay?" Alec said to his Mom. 

When she speaks again he can hear the relieve in her voice, "Well even if he does you tell him you need time. Let us meet him first and learn to know him. Oh your father wants to say something." 

Thank goodness, Alec thinks. 

"Listen Alexander," Roberts voice come over the phone, "please phone your Grandfather when you get time, he says he haven't heard from you in 3 months." Which Alec knows is a lie he talks to his Grandfather on a bi weekly basis. 

"Yes Dad." Alec said. 

With that they said their goodnights and he was off to bed. 

*****

A week after the phone call, Jace and Izzy arrived at Alec's apartment unexpected. 

"We don't ever see you anymore," Isabelle said as she walked through the door to go sit down on the sofa. 

"We put everything in to get you and Sebastian together and now you forget all about us." Jace said in agreement with Isabelle. 

"That's not true." Alec defend himself feeling little guilty. 

"Oh yes it is." nodded Isabelle. "For years we bring you one after another guy for your approval, but none of them were ever to your taste. You are waiting for Mr. Perfect. Now we finally got him for you, you are done with us." Isabelle continues to rant, with a little bit sarcasm. 

Alec just laugh while he make coffee for the three of them in his small kitchen. 

" What happened to this place, " Jace asks as he is looking around," everything is so organized, it is if Mary Poppins came to visit. "

" Are you training yourself to become a domestic husband?" Isabelle teases. . 

"Maybe," is all Alec said will putting a plate of cookies on the table so they can enjoy it with their coffee. 

"Are you getting married?" Jace asked in shock, "Alec, you only know each other for a month now." 

"True love needs no time, its born perfect. It don't have to grow and discover and whatever else. It is made for two people belonging together and nothing will tear it apart. Its unique and destiny." Alec tells his siblings. 

"Now you sou d like something out of a Romeo and Juliet play, and you know how that love ended." Isabelle said concern clear in her face. 

"I thought you only like him because his hot and drive a yellow Maserati," Jace said suspicious. 

"I am not that shallow, Jace." Alec defended himself. 

"And his parents? I heard they are very grant." Isabelle asked. 

"His father and mother are amazing, their clothes and shoes are gorgeous. They are always so calm and in collected, plus stylish. I am not sure exactly what his father does but they travel the world to all exotic places." Alec tries to get Isabelle on his side. 

" Maybe one day I can accompany them to England or Thailand, " Alec said dreamily. 

" Clary does not want to travel aboard. " Jace said with conviction. 

" She love teaching art classes and said she will not get a other job that pays her this well to do what she loves. We just hope she gets a permanent position. " Jace continued. 

"Sorry for Clary," Isabelle said, "Simon said he will follow me anywhere as soon as his studies are complete at the end of the year." 

Alec lost count how many times he heard this argument. 

Turning to Jace he ask, "how is it going in mens surgery ward.". Jace like him are working as a nurse to pay his way through med school. 

Pulling a face he say, "Full of men like usual." 

When they left Alec didn't know what to do with himself. He eats a few carrots not in the mood to cook but are still feeling hungry. He needs to go shopping. 

Alec feels restless, if only Sebastian would phone him. It has been two days since they spoke on the phone. Since they got together a month ago, this is the longest he had not seen nor heard of Sebastian. The first week he took him on a date every night and still phoned. Normally he phones about two to three times a day. 

Alec can't help but to think that they are not even married yet and this is how he gets treated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter please leave comments on your thoughts or suggestions.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call from Grandpa Gabriel....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

The next day Alec's shift is from 7 am to 7 pm. He tries to slip away every few minutes to see if Sebastian sent him a text but his phone keep showing no new texts.

Just after one in the afternoon a two month old baby is admitted to Alec's ward with gastroenteritis and severe dehydration. The rest of the day that is all Alec thinks about. He handed her over to the night staff but she is still not stabilized and Alec stayed a while longer because he can't shake his feeling of unease, her breathing is shallow. 

The pressing concern in his heart is lifted when Alec saw Sebastian's yellow Maserati in the parking lot in front of his building. Alec heard his overpowering music as he stop his old model mini next to him. 

Before Alec can even get a greeting out Sebastian asks impatiently, "Why are you late?" 

Alec suddenly has the urge to tell Sebastian about the baby in his ward, but Sebastian didn't even give him a chance to answer before he continues, "Go get dressed in something presentable, then we can go to the movies. I'll wait here." 

"Something presentable", in Sebastians dictionary is anything other than Alec's nurses outfit. 

As they arrived at the movies Alec was a bit disappointed as Sebastian already decided they were going to watch some sci fi. 

Alec would rather have watched a nice romance while holding his hand or even an action movie. 

Now he is observing a side of Sebastian he did not know, Sebastian's eyes are glued to the screen and he stuffs his mouth full of popcorn, he acts like a small little boy. Alec does not know, should he be amused or deterred.

Sebastian doesn't even noticed that he is eating all the popcorn by himself since he only brought one so they can share. 

Alec tries to ignore his stomach groaning since he only had a light lunch, and tries to follow the storyline. 

Alec always believed that love means to put other people's needs before your own. 

After another 10 minutes trying to follow the story Alec's thoughts go back to the baby and he wonders how she is doing now. 

The movie ends and Sebastian drives Alec home, not going for dinner as usual but Alec thinks they can order in, maybe. When Sebastian just drop Alec off he asked, "Aren't you coming up for a cup of coffee at least?" feeling more disappointed. 

"I already lost a few hours of study time since I took you to the movies. Plus I have two test next week and will have to study extra hard for them. Alec you know my course are very difficult." Sebastian said. 

"I know and it's understandable." was Alec's immediate response. 

Alec observe how Sebastian looks around cautiously, before pulling him in for a kiss. 

Alec walks back to his apartment floating on air he is so happy, his disappointment and hunger forgotten. 

Just as Alec unlocks his door his cell phone starts ringing. 

It is Grandpa Gabriel, "Alec!" he scolded. "You never call us anymore. Is this because of the new boyfriend?" 

Normally he does not listen to what under people say and as at this moment he is not interested in Alec's excuses. 

"Listen," he interrupt Alec, "can this new boyfriend of yours drive a truck?" He asked. 

Alec knows his Grandpa does not like Sebastian, for something his grandfather did, as if it's Sebastian's fault. The moment Alec told his Grandpa Sebastian's last name it took him all but 20 minutes to conclude that he knows his grandfather, they were in the same school and town and whatever he did, his Grandfather condemned the whole family ever since. Ridiculous right? 

"I'm not sure Grandpa. Why?" Alec answered. Why would Sebastian know how to drive a truck, he lives in the city. 

"Shouldn't you know all this stuff before you get married to him,... " Grandpa Gabriel said and Alec immediately know his mother had to said something about their call, maybe Isabelle or Jace said something. "...how is he going to provide for you or help raise the children! " his Grandpa continued. 

" Grandpa Sebastian is studying business engineering and it consist of a lot of maths and stuff, plus I am able to provide for myself." Alec tries to defend Sebastian and himself against his Grandfather. 

" How is math going to help drive a truck?" Grandpa Gabriel asked. 

Alec can see this argument is going nowhere, so he rather asked his Grandpa's," Where must the truck go, Grandpa. "

"To Brocelin Forest, of course. We need to replace the water tank on the farm. I already brought the new one and thought maybe you and the new boyfriend can take it there for me." Grandpa Gabriel said. 

"Why don't you do it yourself, Grandpa." Alec asked curious. 

"Because I hurt my knee and now the doctor said I may not drive that distant with the truck. Me and Grandma is going with your parents in the holiday as they want to go with Max and a group of his friends so we are taking the minibus so we all fit. But that means I must get the water tank there first. " Grandpa explained. 

" Well Grandpa I can drive the truck and he can be my passenger. " Alec said knowing the answer to be no. 

" No, Alec, when last did you drive the truck, you will just get yourself killed. ". Grandpa Gabriel said. 

Feeling defiant Alec ask, "So you have no problem of Sebastian and I spending a weekend alone on Alicante?" his Grandfather's farm. 

"Don't be silly, Alec! I thought maybe you and your siblings with all your partners want to go enjoy the weekend, you know a group of friends. It will do you all good to get out of the city." Grandpa Gabriel said. Well there goes my romantic weekend Alec thinks to himself grinning. But then excitement takes over. 

" Grandpa, are you serious? You will let us go by ourselves without you or my father there? " Alec can't believe it. 

" Can you start the lights engine?" Grandpa ask. 

"Yes Grandpa." Alec answers. 

"Can you start the water engine?" his Grandpa ask. 

"Yes Grandpa." Alec answers patiently. 

"Do you know how to check the Jeeps fuel and oil? And make sure the wheels are pumped." Grandpa ask. 

"Of course." Alec said. 

"Do you know how to connect the battery and how the keys for the house work? Will l you be able to work the gasoline fridge you know how to get the flame burning? Grandpa ask again. 

" Yes Grandpa! Grandpa taught me all that yourself." Alec exclaimed. 

" Hmm, You know how to shoot wit the gun I got you last year for your 18th birthday? You can't go without a gun, you know your father and my rules." Grandpa said. 

"Yes Grandpa no need to worry. Plus Jace and Isabelle knows how to shoot as well." Alec reminds his Grandpa. 

"Yeah, well, just make sure Jace does not shoot any of the animals, I have not gotten permits this year." His Grandfather warns him. 

"Yes, will do…. But what about the water tank Grandpa?" Alec inquire. 

"Don't worry, I will make a plan, you can go with your friends if you wish. It's not good to keep it locked close all the time." Grandpa Gabriel said. 

Alec can't believe his luck., he is so excited.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang making plans to go to Alicante farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave comment if you are interested in this story and want me to continue. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Alec immediately called Sebastian. He make Alec's day when Alec heard him answer, "Hi, gorgeous, do you missed me already?" 

"You should be that lucky." Alec laughed and then went on telling him about the call from his Grandfather. 

"That sounds good," Sebastian said, "When do you want to go?" 

"I must first find out when everyone will be able to go, hopefully we can all get leave oat the same time and, Izzy, Simon and you are almost on holiday. We can't go alone." Alec said. 

"Why not?" Sebastian wanted to know disappointed. 

"There are no other people nearby. My Grandfather will never allow it." Alec said. 

"And how is he going to find out?" Sebastian asked mischievously. 

"Oh, you cleary don't know my Grandfather." Alec said. 

"Your Grandfather is old fashioned." Sebastian commented. 

"Hmmm, and he has an old fashioned grandson." Alec feld the need to say to Sebastian. 

Jace likes the idea. It is the first time their grandparents and parents let them go by themselves. "I don't think it will be a problem to get leave and as far as I remember Clary have a few days saved up. Simon's holiday starts around that time. Do you want me to make arrangements with Izzy and Simon? They coming to dinner tomorrow night, while you are working, again. "

The next day Alec put in his leave and long after his shifts ended he still struggled to get the schedule to work. 

Three nights later every one is at Alec's apartment to make the final arrangements for the next weekend. 

Alec's apartment are small and there are not enough seats for everyone, Alec orders pizza and everybody just take a seat some on the sofa, one on the chair some on the ground. 

"What about food," Jace wants to know. "what are we going to bring." 

"First things first," Sebastian takes control. "How are we getting there. My car is very fast, yours?" he looks over to Simon and Jace. 

Alec can see they are feeling offended by the question. 

"Your car my be fast but the back seats are very uncomfortable, especially for the men." Clary said unkindly. "My car my not be as fast but is very comfortable." 

Sebastian opens his mouth to argue with Clary but Jace is still busy with the food. "Listen," he said with a stern voice, "you all can argue about cars later. I will ride in Clary's car and Simon and Izzy will join us. Slow and comfortable. You pay for your fuel and we pay for ours. BUT we need to plan a menu so somebody can go shopping and we can divide the costs. So what are we going to EAT?" Jace continued. 

Jace looked over to Alec," Is the stove fixed, or are we just going to barbecue?"

" Don't asked me anything about food, " Izzy said. Ican make salads but thats all I'm allowed." Izzy said while looking for her lipstick in her handbag. Once she found it she redo her lips. 

" Now you sound like a real supermodel." Simon teases with fondness. They alway joke that Izzy can't do much because she acts like a supermodel, or a real diva, but they love her just as she is. 

"But I am one." Isabelle said matter-of-factly.

"To me? Always." Simon said. 

"Stop trying to flirt," Jace said, "I need to be at work at six am, so please can we just finish this. Alec what are we going to eat and what will the costs be?" Jace is getting impatient. 

"We follow the usual menu, I think," he said to Jace and then turn to the rest to explain, "Stove is still broken so we need to do everything on the coals. We can make bacon and eggs for brunch and then we can barbecue with salads or buns for dinner?" Alec said. 

"Wait do we need to make the fire ourselves," Sebastian asked, "so there are no gas?"

"Just for the fridge and freezer." Alec told him in an apologetic tone. 

Sebastian starts fidgeting uncomfortably on Alec's only chair, " We will probably go to a restaurant one or twice, right?" he asks cautiously. 

Alec shook his head 'no' and smile lovingly at Sebastian, he probably want to spoil him, Alec thinks. "It is a bit far from restaurants." 

"How far," Clary asked. 

"About one and a half hours. Its not the miles more that the roads are rough so you need so go really slow." Alec told her. 

"Oh, no!" , Sebastain said, "Don't tell me it's gravel, Alec you know I do not ride on gravel roads with my car!" 

Alec nodded, "I know that is why we are taking my car. My car is so used to the road so it won't be a problem." 

"Now how long will it take?" Sebastian continues to complain. 

"If the roads are not too busy, about 4 hours to the first gate." Alec replied. 

Sebastian does not look happy, "Your car's sound system are almost non-existent." he grumbled. 

"What do we need to pack or take with?" Clary tries to be practical. "Wood, pots, pans, sleeping bags?" 

Alec was prepared and handed them lists he compiled the previous day, "I wrote everything down. Sleeping bags, comfortable cloths, sunscreen, hats, and close shoes there can be some scorpions at night…" 

"Are you serious, Alec, I can't go if there is scorpions…" Simon started. Isabelle just squeezed his arm but before she can say anything, "Well then you can stay, this sounds like fin." Clary told Simon. 

Everyone studies the lists in silence when Sebastian breaks the silence, "Alec you forget the swimming stuff. 

" Can you swim there, I hope its heated." Simons said. 

" If you want to swim with the crocodiles than yes, you can go swim. " Alec said a little sarcastically. 

Seeing Simons face Isabelle took pity on him, "Don't worry Simon, is not so bad as it sounds." 

Just then Alec's phone starts to ring and since it is on charge in his room, he needs to climb over legs and boxes. 

Finally he got to the phone. It's Grandpa Gabriel.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandpa Gabriel got his own truck driver.... Who would it be?

"Did you found your phone? Thought you forget it at home while you are out with that guy." his Grandfather scolded as a greeting. 

"Listen, I found somebody to drive the truck to Alicante, but you need to be there to show him the path into Alicante and where to drop the tank." Grandfather Gabriel said. 

"Wait Grandpa, not so fast. Who is this man?" Alec asked. 

"Just the grandson of an old friend. A run inro him the other day, the friend, I mean. He was in Indonesia for a while, but is now back living here in the town he was born. His grandson are there in New York, he also work in one of the hospitals." Grandpa Gabriel said. 

" His Grandpa said he would drive the truck for me to the farm. You just need to tell him the date your going on time so he can organize leave at work. " Grandpa Gabriel continued. 

" What is his name, Grandpa? " Alec asked. 

" I know his surname is Bane. But his mother did not give him a family first name so I am not sure what his name is. " Grandpa Gabriel answered. 

" He doesn't mind doing it? You did talked to him yourself, Grandpa?" Alec asks. 

" Yes Alec. He grew up on a farm and was happy for a chance to get out of the city for a weekend. Now get something to write with…. Here is his number… He said he will contact you but thought you should have his number too. " Grandpa Gabriel said. 

Then they said goodbye and Alec returned to his friends. 

Just as Alec enters the living room and try to pass, Sebastian grabs him by the wrist and pulls him into his lab. Sebastian smiles at Alec. 

" Who called you," he asked. 

Then Alec told them all about what her Grandfather said on the phone. 

"How does your Grandfather knows this Bane guy?" Simon asked. 

"My Grandfather and his Grandfather went to the same school…." Alec answers. 

"Oh, then your Grandfather will now my Grandfather as well," Sebastian said. 

"Maybe if you asked around, you may just learn that you are family," Clary mocked. "Won't that be tragic." 

With a smile Alec shook his head, "My Grandfather has an unbelievably good memory. He knows everyone with their families. If Sebastian and I were family he would have told me already." Alec said not saying that his Grandfather knows exactly how the Morgensterns are and their definitely not family. 

Alec tries to untangle his fingers from Sebastian's. " Hey, where do you think you are going? " Sebastian asked. 

" I'm going to make one last cup of coffee for us all before we are all going to bed." Alec answers. 

"Are you throwing us out?" Sebastian asked. 

"Yes, Jace and I have an early shift tomorrow morning." Alec said sweetly. 

Sebastian shook his head, "Why are you both working as nurses? Voluntarily that is. You don't even get a great salary. Why don't you go into Izzy's line of work at least all she needs to do is look pretty." 

"Typical men," she said looking indignant at Sebastian. "I am a designer, I do a lot more than just look pretty." 

"I enjoy my work," Alec said, because the truth is he does. Yes he wants to be a doctor but he never want to lose this close contact with the patients. 

"How is the dehydrated baby doing?" Jace asks. 

Alec eyes brighten, "Better," he smiled. "She will probably go home tomorrow."

"Don't start with your hospital gossip," Clary said sternly, she knows that when Alec and Jace started they can go on for hours. 

Jace came to help Alec in the kitchen by throwing away all the pizza boxes. "By the way," he suddenly remembers, "there were a man in my ward asking who you were ." 

Alec frowns. "A man? Who was he?" 

Jace shrugged, "I don't know, he didn't say. He just asked who were the man he saw me with in the cafeteria, I couldn't think who he was referring to. Then he said raven black hair., blue eyes, and I realized he was talking about you." Jace continued. 

"I wondered who he was. How does he look like?" Alec asked still frowning. 

Jace thinks back, "Handsome, but not the over confident type. Taller than you, black hair. He looks familiar, probably one of the admin workers. Actually I was so busy I didn't get a good look. But I gave him your name." Jace said. 

"Well, don't think that can do any harm." Alec said. 

Then they took the coffee out to the living room.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets a surprised visit or two.

The next few days Alec was so busy he can't move. There were an outbreak of food poisoning at a large daycare center near the hospital. So every where you look in Alec's ward was crying, vomiting children. 

Plus a shortage of staff had forced Alec to work overtime, and all available nurses from other wards were contacted to come and assist. 

After two days of 16 hours shifts most of the patients had recovered and were send home. Alec was so glad that he could take a half day on Wednesday. 

After he just got back from work, he was sitting down to undo his shoes thankful for the break, when he heard a knock at his front door. 

Sebastian stood there looking grumpy and tired with his books under his arm. "You are always at work," he complains, "I don't even get to see you." 

Sebastian looked Alec up and down, as Alec stood there in his uniform without shoe's. "Just get something other than that on you, that uniform makes me morbid. " he said with disgust. 

" I thought you have those two big tests tomorrow," Alec said feeling happy while closing the door. 

" You thought right," Sebastian said," But it looks like if I still want to feel that I have a boyfriend, I need to do my studying here." 

While Sebastian studies Alec made them some grilled cheese sandwiches and a fresh green salad for lunch. Alec tries to relax while Sebastian studies, but every now and again he needs to get up to do something for Sebastian - bring him a glass of water, close the window a little, rub his neck or massage his tense shoulders to bring some relief. 

After a while Alec spoils him with coffee and some homemade cookies and for dinner Alec baked them a chicken pot pie. 

He is busy with the dishes when there was another knock on the door. 

Alec recognized him immediately, this is the man he crashed into from the stairwell. 

"Hey," Alec said surprised. 

"Good evening," he said politely, "Alec Lightwood? Your Grandfather send me here." 

That is a coincidence! Alec thought. It doesn't seem if he remembers Alec from their previous encounter so Alec said nothing. 

"You must be Mr. Bane," Alec said since he doesn't have a first name, "Come in, my Grandfather said you would come." 

"Please call me Magnus my father is Mr. Bane." Magnus said friendly. 

"Please sit, then we can talk about the dates we have planned. My Grandfather said you volunteered to drive the truck to Alicante. " Alec said. 

He gives a small smile, "The truth is that my Grandfather volunteered for me." he said dryly. 

"I hope it won't inconvenience you…" Alec started. 

Magnus stops him mid sentence. "Not at all. A bit of fresh air will do me good. When do you want to go?" Magnus asked. 

"This weekend," Alec shows him on a calendar, "the first weekend in April from Thursday to Monday." Alec said. Vaguely thinking that Magnus looks beautiful and smells nice. "I know it is in two weeks will that fit your schedule?" Alec asked. 

He took a small diary out of his pocket and look thru it. He have nice hands, Alec observed. Beautiful shaped and well groomed with a few rings on them. Love the nail polish. It fit him. 

Then he nodded and said, "Yes, that would be fine." 

Alec went to make them tea and cookies, when he sees how much Magnus enjoys his homemade cookies he refills the plate for him. 

Sebastian does not participate in the conversation and stays in front of his books. 

"My Grandfather said you are from Indonesia," Alec tries to get a starting point. "Do you work here at the hospital?" Alec asked. 

Magnus just nodded. 

"Do you want to take someone with you to Alicante? You are more than welcome. Are you married?" Alec asked. 

Magnus shook his head. "No, I'm coming alone."

Alec's hand him a copy of the supply list he need to bring with him. 

Magnus gave Alec a huge smile as he took the list and said, "Thanks for the tea." Then he winks at Alec while he exited the apartment, and Alec hoped Sebastian did not see that. 

As soon as Alec closed the door, Sebastian looks up from his books saying disturbed, "Is it really necessary that he comes with us? Why can't he take his own girlfriend or boyfriend? Now we are going to sit with him, like a fifth wheel."

"He is a grown man so it's his choice if he wants to bring someone or not. Plus Magnus coming with us is an arrangement between him and my Grandfather, not my doing." Alec said tiredly. 

Alec go back to the kitchen to finish the dishes. 

"Who said he has a girlfriend or boyfriend? If you ask me he looks like he's past marriage age. He is definitely older than us." Alec said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter know its a bit on the short side. Sorry.
> 
> Would love to hear your thoughts.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's car broke so there is some replanning. They arrived at Alicante game farm.

A few days before they leave Alec phone Magnus on the number supplied by his Grandfather. His voice is silky-smooth and he sounds both professional and friendly at the same time. 

Alec gave him the necessary information, "we will only be able to leave at one in the afternoon," Alec said. 

"What time do you get the truck at my Grandfather?" Alec asks him. 

"I'm leaving early in the morning from Idris, your Grandfather gave me directions up to the first gate at Alicante, so I'll wait for you all there." Magnus informs Alec. 

On Alec's way home his car starts to give problems he can't get past second gear. Then he remembered that Simon said he knows something about cars. 

"No clue, " Simon said as he closed his bonnet, all I can tell you is that your gearbox is broken, you will need to take it in for repairs. " He said apologetic.

" What are we going to do now, " Sebastian wanted to know as Alec called him with the news," you know I do not drive my car on gravel roads… "

" Relax, I know, " Alec calms down Sebastian. "We just need to replan a bit. Clary and Jace have a big car even if it is not new. So you all can ride in her car and then we put most of the luggage on the truck. We will just need to arrange with Magnus to drive via New York to Alicante. 

" And you? " Sebastian asked. 

"I will drive with Magnus in the truck." Alec said, waiting for Sebastian to say he will trade places with him but apparently than thought never crosses Sebastian's mind. 

"We save a lot on fuel," Alec comfort Sebastian who is complaining that now he won't be able to listen to his music. Alec wishes suddenly that Sebastian will stop complaining about everything. The last couple of days Sebastian is being restless and agitated with him, maybe we all just need this weekend break Alec thinks. 

That evening Alec phone his Grandfather Gabriel, to tell him about the change in plans. "No I don't think Magnus would mind picking you up in New York, I will arrange it with him and then he can take a look at the gearbox too." Grandpa Gabriel said. 

"By the Angel Grandpa we can't misuse Magnus like that…" Alec tries to object. 

As always Grandpa Gabriel does not listen and just say, "Just get your leave altered that you can leave the morning, since I don't want you two the be on the road at night, the truck's lights is not that good." And with that the call is disconnected. 

By Wednesday Alec's apartment is in total chaos, everyone's baggage are there plus all the supplies needed and all the food for the weekend. 

Just as Alec packed the last snacks for the road he made for him and Magnus there is a knock on the door. 

"I hope you're Grandfather's truck driver is on time, I had to slip class to come and help with the packing." Simon said while entering Alec's apartment. 

Just as Simon finish his sentence there are a knock at the door. As Alec opened the door there stood Magnus smiling at him friendly and looking at ease and younger as normal, in his comfortable clothing and light make-up. 

As they are busy loading the luggage on the truck Alec can't help but notice that Magnus have an amazingly stong sexy body. 

Alec went to make sure they got everything and close all the windows plus lock his apartment. As Alec arrived back at the parking lot he noticed that Magnus and Simon are busy with his car. 

"I took the keys while you were in your room," Simon said as soon as he see Alec. "Magnus said he promised your Grandfather that he will take a look." 

After a while Magnus come back up saying "Here's the problem." showing them a bottle of blood red nail polish, looking amused at Alec. "Would think of you more of a dark color person." he tease and wink at Alec. 

Turning bright red as he don't even wear nail polish, "Um.. That's not… That's my sister's, she probably dropped it when I gave her a lift." 

"But thanks anyway," Alec said, "Now I let you drive all this way for nothing." 

"It's not that bad," Magnus said with a small smile, "plus you can save a lot on fuel if you just drive with me." Seeing that Alec is about to object, Magnus continued, "We already packed everything, so if you finish we can go." 

"Sure, we can go." Alec said smiling. 

Driving with Magnus is a very different experience than driving with Sebastian, Magnus is patient and I very good driver, while Alec got used to Sebastian's road rage and too loud music. It's actually quite nice Alec thinks to himself. They drove in a pleasant silence, as Alec does not really know what to talk about with Magnus, but it doesn't seem to bother Magnus. 

After an hour on the road he pulls in at a fuel station and got out. He opens Alec's door while helping him out of the truck. 

"You don't want to get us something to eat? I'm not sure if we will get another chance to stop before lunch. " Magnus asked as he holds a couple of bills out to Alec. 

"I did pack us some snacks to eat on the road," Alec said, "plus a flask of fresh coffee."

Magnus looked pleasantly surprised, "That was so sweet of you, Alexander. But please get us some cool drinks, then we keep the coffee for later when we are really tired." Magnus said with a sweet smile. 

"Okay." Alec said. 

Later they eat in a pleasant silence and with every bite Magnus take he makes small noises so Alec feels pleased that Magnus enjoys his cooking. 

As they sit there Alec thought to himself that Magnus is actually a very pleasant person to be around. 

Alec peek at Magnus unnoticed, he actually looks stunning, he has the most beautiful yellow green eyes, high cheek bones and the make-up his wearing really fits him. Alec like the silver snake earing he is wearing.

Then Alec thinks off Sebastian the way all the girls and boys always stared at him, with his expensive clothes, blond hair and those baby blue eyes Alec fell in love with. 

Just than Magnus looks over to Alec and Alec feels himself blushing guiltily. So he turns his gaze away from Magnus. 

A while later Alec doze off, and only woke up when they stopped at the first gate of Alicante to wait for Alec's friends. 

As he switched off the engine he leans his head back and close his eyes. Alec can see that he is very tired and feels guilty for sleeping almost the whole way. 

So he took the flask and pour Magnus the last cup of coffee. 

"Thanks," he said to Alec while drinking slowly. 

Alec looked over the forest, he always loved this sight. When he look up he sees some black spots circling the sky. 

"Vultures," Alec said in thought. 

Magnus leans forward to follow Alec's gaze, "hmm," is all he said. 

Alec thinks how nice it was to drive with Magnus. He felt so relaxed and at ease with him as if they known each other for years. 

Magnus give the cup back to Alec, "I think you just saved my life, is there at least enough for you left?" Magnus asked. 

Alec shook his head saying, "No, but I'm not thirsty right now." 

"It is really beautiful here," Magnus commented as he looked around. 

"I'm glad you like it, and I hope you will enjoy your weekend with us." Alec said meaning it, he really hopes Magnus would like his friends. 

Just then Magnus sees Clary's car approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the campsite

"I hope you didn't wait too long," Clary said concerned, as they walked over to greet Alec and meet Magnus. 

"You look familiar," Jace said as Alec introduced them. 

Magnus smiled before saying, "I asked you who Alec Lightwood was, but then got his address from his Grandfather." 

"You came to my ward, now I remember." Jace said with a smile. 

"Wow it is gorgeous here, how far is the camp," Clary asked, "I need some coffee." Jace nodded in agreement. 

"I will make you all some coffee soon, I promise," Alec said to Clary over his shoulder as he walked over to where Sebastian stood to the side. 

"Hey," Alec greets Sebastian anxiously, "did you enjoy the drive." 

Walking reluctantly towards the rest of the group, "Not really, the aircon doesn't work properly and I was squashed in the back." Sebastian answers Alec grumpy. 

"Luckily the truck's aircon worked wonders," Magnus said smugly. At Alec's confused look he continued, looking to where Sebastian stood, "I only need to open the window." 

Everyone thought it was hilarious and laughed, but Alec saw that Sebastian was annoyed by Magnus' response. 

"Listen," Alec said, "we need to get going if we want to get to the camp and set up before dark. It is still about 20 minutes drive." 

The road was terrible, Alec can see that no one were here in a long time. A few times Alec was afraid they were going to get stuck, and closed his eyes. 

"You can open your eyes now," Magnus said amused, "I didn't crash." 

"I don't know what we would have done if we got stuck with the truck here," Alec replied relieved. 

"Well it seems as if Jace's having problems." Magnus observed. 

As Alec turns he see that Jace was actually stuck in the sand. Magnus got out and walked over to them. 

"We will have to push you out," Alec heard Magnus said to Jace. Everyone got out to help. "Come on Sebastian," Izzy said as Sebastian made no move to help.

"Okay, on three," Jace called as he gave the steering wheel to Clary so he could help push. "One, two, three." And they got the car out in a cloud of dust and sand. 

All of them laughed relieved, while shaking the sand off, except Sebastian who looked like he could murder. "Why did you gave me the worst spot?" he asked Izzy. 

"Well you wanted the spot behind the wheel." she said innocently, while she knows he was talking about the spot behind the steering wheel. 

After another 10 minutes they stopped next to the house. Everyone got out and looked around. 

"I didn't know places like this still existed," Clary said while punching Jace's arm, "Listen to the silence. Why is this my first time here?" she asked while looking at Jace in mock anger. 

"Well this is the first time Grandpa let us come on our own, when the family comes, there is no extra beds, babe." Jace explains a little guiltily, plus his Grandpa will tease the living shit out of him, for the way Clary always get her way with him. 

Alec starts to unlock everything saying to Jace and Izzy to help get everything set up. 

The house only has one main room with a big bathroom. This room is the heart of the house where everything is stored, plus it is also doubling as a kitchen of sort.

There are tree wide porches that surround the house, this is normally where they sleep under the stars. There are steel beds and the mattress are in the house. So they all help with setting up and to take the mattresses to the beds and they take the table and chairs to the lapa while Alec and Izzy took all the food and put it away. 

"We need to do something to get light on as it will be dark soon," Clary said anxious. 

Just then they heard a wolf, "What was that," Simon asked looking at Isabelle. 

"Just a wolf, don't worry Simon," Isabelle comforts him. 

"I do not like wolfs," Simon mumbled. 

"Can I help?" Magnus asked Alec. 

"Did my Grandfather send the battery with you as he promised?" Alec asked. 

"Yes, I put it on the front porch for you." Magnus said. 

Alec give Magnus a torch and said "Will you please light for me so I can connect the wires." 

Alec struggles to get the wires that is just out of his reach, so Magnus hands him back the torch and stretches with ease to get the wires. A few seconds later there were lights on all the porches and inside the house. 

Alec smiled at Magnus and said gratefully, "Thank you." 

"That is inventive," said Simon, "So are we just going to have light till the battery dies?"

"We charge the battery with the jeep tomorrow while we drive around looking for the animals. " said Alec. 

"Cleaver," Simon sounds impressed. 

Jace come over and put his arm around Alec's shoulders, "Now where are the coffee you promised us." he wanted to know. 

Sighing Alec said to his brother, "If you make the fire, I'll make the coffee." 

"Deal" said Jace and took off to gather some wood for the fire. 

"Can I do anything else?" Clary asked. 

"We just need to sweep the porches…" Alec begins. But then Simon said coming towards them, "I'll take the broom." and off he went to sweep the porches. 

Alec and Clary laughed at his antics, "Anything els?" Clary asked. 

"Won't you assign beds to everyone and put their sleeping bags there, Izzy can help you." Alec said to Clary. 

"I already thought about it, Izzy and I will sleep in the front there are two double beds. Then the boy's can sleep at the back, there are 4 beds and that leaves 1 bed on the side. Maybe you want to share with Jace because we all know he is not going to let you share a bed with Sebastian" Clary said. The warning clear that he will not share with Sebastian, as if he would, this early in their relationship. "Or you could share with Izzy, you know she likes to cuddle you," Clary said teasingly.

"I will take the side bed, I always like that bed the best." Alec said, not saying that there is a little more privacy there. Plus normally Isabelle will climb in through the night for said cuddles. 

"Great!" Jace exclaim, "Our fire is burning, thanks to Magnus that brought matches." 

Looking around Alec wonders out loud, "Where is Sebastian?" 

"He… um…. Was busy looking for something in the car." Simon said hesitatingly while looking at Jace. 

Alec finds Sebastian in Clary's car, Sebastian looks grumpy, maybe Alec's only imagine it, he thinks. "Hey, there you are. I'm just starting with coffee, are you coming?" Alec ask Sebastian. 

"Yes." Sebastian answers and walks right past Alec to the campfire. 

"Oh Sebastian," Jace said, "this is going to be fun, right? Maybe we can shoot something to grill on the fire later?" 

"Yes, Sebastian you would probably be good at it since you said that this type of holiday are old news to you." Isabelle said to Sebastian. 

"We have our own holiday home at Lake Lyn Park so…." Sebastian starts to tell everyone, while Alec walks back to the house to get the things he needed for the coffee. 

It's going to be a while before they would be able to put the sausages on the grill for dinner. So Alec knows there is enough time for a nice cup of coffee to get rid of the tiredness of the long drive of the day. 

When Alec returns he observed his friends. Isabelle sits very close to Simon with her head on his shoulder and Simon looks braver just because Izzy is there with their hands tangled together. Clary sits next so Jace who has his arm protectively around her shoulders. Alec can't help feeling a little pang of envy to see the love and trust they have for each other. 

Alec quickly shrugged it off thinking of everything that needs to be done before he can sit back and relax, making a mental checklist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Love to hear your comments.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in and some fun teasing Simon.

After the beds are sorted and the food packed away, Alec can feel how they all felt more relaxed. 

Clary and Izzy's busy with the buns and salads for dinner while chatting excited. 

Alec is laying on the floor on his side, struggling with the gas freezer's flame. 

"What are you doing?" Jace asked. 

Alec jolted a little, "Struggling with the freezer, can I help you?" Alec said. 

"We want to put the grill on the fire, but the engine room is still locked." Jace said. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot, give me a second then I will go unlock it.". Alec said. 

"Or you can give me the keys and I can go?" Jace said knowing the answer. 

"No Jace last time you broke the key, we only have one left." Alec warns. 

"Fine" Jace conceded. 

"Why the frown, big bro?" Izzy asked. 

"I can't seem to get the flame right so I'm not sure if the freezer will work." Alec admitted. 

As Alec turned to go and unlock the engine room, there stood Magnus. Without a word he went down and started fidgeting with the flame. After a minute he stood up and said smiling to Alec,"There, it should work now, darling." 

Alec blushed a little at being called darling. "Thanks." 

They walked together to the campfire where Alec's friends were, they can hear them bickering again. Alec just rolled his eyes. 

"Simon, I dare you to walk around the house alone." Isabelle dared playfully. 

"Dream on," Simon said, glaring at Isabelle. 

"I'll give you a reward," said Jace, he loves teasing Simon, "If you do it, then Izzy and I will come and paint your apartment." They all know how much Simon hates painting. 

"Me alone around the house. Yeah you're definitely crazy." Simon said accusingly. 

"Did I just hear that you and Iz are going to paint the apartment?" Clary asked as she took her place next to Jace. 

"If Simon there walks around the house, hell I'll even buy the paint for you." Jace said mockingly. 

"Come on Simon, please." Clary begged. 

"Don't start with me Clary, you suppose to be on my side." Simon said glaring at Clary. 

"Let us ask Magnus what he thinks." Jace said surprising the group. "Do you think it is a fair deal?" he asked Magnus with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"Someone that is unafraid can go with you," Magnus said amicably, he was listening to this whole ordeal with a small smile "If you ask nicely, Sebastian wouldn't mind I'm sure. 

"Why me? " Sebastian asked irritated,"why can't you go with him?" 

"I'm a scared little boy." Magnus said humbly. Alec gaze over to Magnus in surprise, he scared? Just then he saw the little smile that Magnus tries to suppress. 

"Now why should I do it because I'm scared but you don't have to?" Simon asked infuriated. 

"Easy,I don't have an apartment that needs painting." said Magnus honestly. 

"Well neither do I." said Sebastian with triumph. 

"True but you are not afraid." said Magnus. 

With that logic Sebastian can't argue. 

"Come on, Simon or you can do the painting yourself." Jace teased. 

"Please Simon, you can do it." Clary begged. 

Alec taking pity on his friend and boyfriend said, "Can you please join me, I still need to go fetch the grill in the engine room." 

"Fine." Simon said. He sighs dramatically. Then turns to Sebastian and asked, "I'll go but not alone. Sebastian will you please join me? Since you are not afraid." 

"Wait!" Clary said, "will you still come paint our apartment if Sebastian goes with him." 

Jace and Izzy look at each other deliberating. "Yeah, sure." Izzy conceded. 

"But you may not run or scream," Jace said. 

"Why would we run…. or scream." Sebastian asked irritated. 

"You never know," Jace used his doomsday voice. 

"They just want to scare us, don't listen." Alec chooses a side. 

As they walk Alec holding the torch he warns his companions about the shrubs next to the engine room and the quarry on the way there. 

Simon walked so close to Alec that they almost tripped a few times. 

At the engine room Alec struggles with the lock on the door. 

"Simon will you please just stand there so Sebastian can light for me?" Alec ask Simon kindly. 

Reluctantly Simon obeyed, and Sebastian come to light for Alec. With both hands now busy with the lock he finally got it open. 

He hates opening the door to the engine room in the dark it always seems eerie. Plus the spiders….. 

Just as he opened the door something flew by his face he springs back in surprise but that was all it took to spook Simon and the next thing Alec knew all hell broke loose……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you want to leave a comment or kudos. Thanks


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happen as Alec opend the door.....

Just as he opened the door something flew by his face and he springs back in surprise but that was all it took to spook Simon and the next thing Alec knew all hell broke loose… as everything happened all at once or so it seems. 

The silence shuttered when Simon screams and yells at the top of his lungs. Arms flailing wild knocking the light out of Sebastian's hands. With the immediate dark more panic and fear ensues and there was a rustle in the shrubs and as Alec turns around he notice a few things in the dim light of the moon. 

Isabelle running towards Simon, "I'm coming, Simon!" she yells. Sebastian running towards the campfire clearly forgetting the quarry and then more screams and yells. Not just from Simon and Sebastian. 

Simon trying to get to Izzy as she got closer forgot about the shrubs, and got stuck in between the thorns. Now in full panic mode,"It got me! It got me!" 

Then in a matter of minutes the whole campsite is lit up by light and everybody freeze as they can now see each other. 

Alec looking for the source of the light and noticed that it was Magnus who turned on the truck's lights. 

Alec looked over to where Sebastian disappeared, he was now climbing out of the quarry covered in dirt all over. 

Later when everyone calmed down, plus Magnus and Jace had their fill of laughter, they were all sitting around the campfire. 

It was Magnus and Jace's job to grill the sausages as punishment for laughing, Alec said to them good-heartedly. He knows it was hilarious but seriously they laughed for 30 minutes non stop. 

Simon was laying with his head in Isabelle's lab as she run soothing hands through his hair, while Clary brought him a drink since she said he needed one. Between the two of them he was served hand and foot. 

Sebastian was sitting away from everyone including Alec as if this was all Alec's fault he wouldn't even look at Alec. Alec felt a pang in his heart.

They all ate in silence, as they avoided eye contact. Magnus and Jace clearly for their own reason since every time they gazed at each other they tried to suppress their laughter. Jerks! Alec thinks. 

Sebastian didn't eat a lot then stood up and went to bed, without even saying goodnight, Alec thought miserable. 

Later Alec and Clary did the dishes and then Alec made them all a cup of coffee. 

When Alec finished his coffee the slipped away unnoticed and went to bed, but did not fall asleep immediately, he was thinking that maybe he didn't know Sebastian as well as he believed he did. With a silent tear slipping out the corner of his eye all Alec thinks about as he drift off to sleep is that Sebastian is mad at him. 

********

As Alec woke up the next morning he is filled with joy, he loves waking up to the silence and smells of the gamefarm. 

But is immediately followed by heartache as he remembered that Sebastian is mad at him. 

He walks to the bathroom as quiet as possible, he shower and change into a comfy tracksuit.   
Once he is clean and clothed he decided to go make coffee for his friends, everyone loves to wake up to the smell of coffee in bed, maybe they can start this day off right, hopefully better than last night. 

To Alec's surprise there is already a fire burning. As he got closer he notice Magnus sitting on a chair freshly showered and shaved with a book in his hand. 

Magnus smiled at Alec as he approach and put his book down. "Morning, Angel." Magnus greets, "Did you sleep well?" 

Alec's heart sped up as he wonders why Magnus use all these endearments. 

"I always sleep well on the farm, you?" Alec answered truthfully. 

"Like a baby. I wished I could stay awake longer, at one am I heard lions roaring, sounded close but not too close. This morning I think I heard a hyena." Magnus said. 

"Don't know, slept like a rock." Alec said. 

"I also notice the drinkinghole just over that ditch," Magnus said. 

"Yes, normally the animals will drink early mornings and just before sunset, any today?" Alec asked. 

"Just some antelopes." Magnus answered smiling. 

Magnus asked a few questions about the farm and animals in the area which Alec answered. Alec is again caught off guard by how easy it is to talked, to Magnus. 

Pretty soon the water is ready and Alec starts making coffee for them all. 

Alec took the coffee and woke up his friends one by one. Clary smiled thankfully at Alec while sipping her coffee. Jace was wide awake and ready for the day, almost grabbing the cup out of Alec's hand. 

Alec shook Simon's shoulder a few times before he woke looking like a little boy, but mumbles a 'thanks' to Alec. Then he went and wake Isabelle, he shook her shoulder and she mumbles 'sleeping', "well, everyone's up, sis so rise and shine.". He just got a glare but she took her coffee with a happy sigh. 

Alec left Sebastian for last. Sebastian looks so peaceful in his sleep, Alec took a few moments to appreciate his handsome face and before thinking Alec's fingers grazed his cheek."Sebastian…." Alec said softly, Sebastian only murmured something before turning to his other side. 

Alec shook his shoulder lightly. His blue eyes open, he looked confused. 

Then with a frown he looked at Alec "What?" 

"I brought you a cup of coffee." Alec said. 

"Is it morning?" he asked, "What's the time?" He sits up. 

"Probably seven." Alec said. 

"Why did you wake me up so early in the morning?" 

Alec hesitated, "Because I miss you." he said softly. 

Sebastian looked at Alec, "Even if I fell down the quarry?" 

Suddenly Alec can breathe again, the pain in his heart lifting, so this is what's bothering him, he feels embarrassed. 

"You could've been hurt." Alec said earnestly. 

"Well I didn't," he said curtly. "Thanks for the coffee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you like please leave comment and kudos.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all went to search for a lion.

"Listen," said Clary, to Alec and Jace when the whole group excluding Sebastian was dressed with their second cup of coffee eating homemade rusks. 

"Where are the lions you two boasted about? I am here almost half a day already and nothing!" Clary continued. 

"Well, we save the best for last." said Alec while dipping his rusk in his coffee. 

"I don't want the best last, I want it now." Clary continue to whine like the adorable redhead she is. 

Sebastian come and join them and Magnus and Jace share a quick look in each others direction. 

Sebastian was dressed similar to what he wore at Lake Lyn Park. 

Alec noted how focus Jace suddenly becomes with his rusk that fell in his coffee and Magnus bent over quickly to re-tie his boots. 

Alec feels like pinching them in the side. They better not start laughing again. 

Alec know that Sebastian was raised different, he will never be at ease in old jeans and a t-shirt as they are. 

All of a sudden Simon asked, "What is the thing at the waterhole?" 

Izzy look over, "That is a wildebeest, hon." 

"Probably the one from last night…" Alec started and wish he rather had said nothing. 

"No way!" Jace exclaimed "that poor thing is still running. He will never come near here again! Stop hitting me Clary you going to spill my coffee!" he said annoyed. 

"Jace you know sometimes you have the sensitivity of a bulldozer." Clary chastised Jace. 

"Fine," Simon said friendly "laugh at us but you know what they say…." Simon finishes with a mischievous smile. 

"What?" Jace can't help but ask. 

"He who laugh last, laugh the longest." Said Izzy with a smirk. 

Alec look at his sister in bewilderment how does she always look as if she just stepped out of a magazine. Even here in the forest. 

"How do you even now it was a wildebeest last night," Sebastian said in mild curiosity for the first time since he joined the group that morning. 

"I heard him bellow a while later and he always sleeps here since he is not part of a herd" Alec said. 

"Bellow sound?" Sebastian asked incredulously. 

Alec can see that Sebastian don't believe him. "You must have heard it before just not knowing what is was. Its like… (Alec imitate sound)" 

"I didn't know that's how a wildebeest sound," said Simon. 

"I watched a program on television and they said that giraffes make sounds that humans can't hear." said Clary proudly. 

"And elephants." input Simon. 

Alec feels himself relax, the fact is they clear the air by talking about last night, now they can just enjoy the day. 

"If you all agree we can go for a drive with the Jeep before brunch?" Alec proposed to the group. 

Alec felt elevated that his idea was met enthusiastically by the whole group. 

As Alec walked over to the garage to fetch the Jeep, Magnus joined him. They walked in silence and he checks the water, oil, fuel and tires with Alec. 

"Will you drive?" Alec asked Magnus. 

"It's your Grandfather Jeep, I believe a car must not have to many drivers." Magnus said. 

"Yeah right," Alec laughed as he got in behind the steering wheel, "You drove my Grandfather's truck through the city, I might add." Looking at him while starting the Jeep, Alec said "You are the only one, excluding my father, that he gave the truck to drive, he doesn't even allow me or Jace to drive." Alec said. 

Giving Alec a smile that makes his heart skip a little, he answers, "No, I didn't know. Clearly there is a strong friendship between our Grandfathers, that qualified me automatically." 

"Did he tell you about Sebastian's Grandfather?" Alec don't know if he wants to know or not. 

"Yes." he said emotionless without looking at Alec. 

Alec shook his head and smile while saying, "My Grandfather doesn't want to except that he is going to be family with the Morgensterns." 

Magnus head jolted, looking at Alec he asked, "Are you going to marry him, Alexander?" 

"I hope so." Alec said as they pull in next to the lapa, wondering how Magnus knows his full name. 

Sebastian watched the Jeep sceptical, "Are we all going to drive in this thing?" 

Alec remembered awkwardly, the luxury game drive Jeep they drove while at the Morgensterns holiday home. 

"Yes, we'll fit, do you want to say we're fat? " said Jace. 

"We will all fit, I promise." Alec said. As everyone climb in Alec make sure his safety is on and put his gun in the glove compartment. 

"Two sit in front, four at the back and one can choose the roof or bonnet. More than enough space. " Alec continues. 

"Clary and I will sit here next so each other, come on, Babe, then I'll show you a lion. " Jace said wiggling his eyebrows. 

Clary just laughs and went to sit next to him. 

"Don't you want to sit in front Iz, the sun will be brutal here at the back", Simon said concerned. 

Isabelle just smiles, "No, I want to sit with you.". 

Now its just Sebastian and Magnus remaining. 

Sebastian went to sit in front with Alec without a word to Magnus, and then Magnus walked to the front and hopped onto the bonnet as if it is a natural thing he does. 

"Magnus have the best seat," said Jace, "he will be the first to see the lions." 

"You mean the lions will see him first," Simons said teasingly. 

"They go for easy pry, the smallest at the back," Magnus said undisturbed. 

"Sorry Clary you need to get off, you heard what Magnus said," Jace said in mock seriousness. 

Everyone just laughed at Jace's antics. 

"Seeing is believing," said Sebastian, "I will believe here are lions on your farm when you show me one." 

Alec feels a stab of doubt on the inside. Everybody is so relaxed with each other. Isabelle looks after Simon and Jace teasing Clary. It feels if there is something missing with his relationship with Sebastian. 

Sebastian didn't touch him once since the beginning of this trip, heck he doesn't even really talk to Alec. 

Alec decided that he will need to put more effort into his relationship with Sebastian. 

Maybe because the others knew each other for years, they are such great friends. He just need to be patient and not allow something to get between them. 

They drive a while and the road is rough, like really rough, every now and then Magnus slid off the bonnet to take a rock or branch out of the road. 

It's a slow drive but they see plenty of animals. 

"This is beautiful here," said Calry, "I wish I brought my art supplies." she continued wishful. 

Every one agrees except Sebastian, he keeps himself busy with his phone. 

"I am getting a signal here," he said relieved when they drove up a hill and they all looked at the beautiful view. 

A while later Magnus signal to Alec to stop. He glides of the bonnet and went and look at something in the sand. 

"What is it?" Simon wanted to know. 

"Lion track," Magnus said calmly. 

"O no," Simon said and looked at Jace but he was already off the Jeep and as he turned he sees Izzy following suit. 

"Where?" Jace asked, "Can you tell if it's fresh?" Jace asked, his grandfather did tried and failed to learn them about tracking, Alec was a little bit better then him and Iz. Max was really good at it, it's a shame he didn't come. 

"It's an old one from last night," Alec heard Magnus whisper so the rest don't hear. 

"Come Si, come look." Izzy said excited. 

Simon first look around nervously but then reluctantly went to stand close to Isabelle. 

"How do you not know it is not close by?" Clary asked cautiously. 

Smiling his mischievously sweet smile Jace said, "We don't." 

Sebastian come and join them, he went to stand next to Alec, Alec give him a sweet smile. 

"It looks like a big one, right?" Alec tries making Sebastian part of the group discussion about the lion track. 

"Bored he said," I have seen bigger. "

Jace still with that mischievous in his eyes says," Let's find the lion. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter and the spelling and grammar is not too bad.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Isabelle teased their other halfs and got surprised themselves.

Jace with that mischief in his eyes says," Let's find the lion."

He sounds enthusiastic and Alec can see how he winked at Isabelle. Alec also see, a small smile on Magnus lips which tells him Magnus seen the wink between his siblings too. 

"No way, Jace. You can't be serious." Clary said sternly. You can see she is used to working with children. 

"Small, petite people are not invited," Jace said smiling to Clary, clearly having fun,"back to the Jeep for you, Babe." 

Clary highly annoyed with Jace's stupidity went back to the Jeep where she sat with arms crossed. 

"Scared people must stay too," Izzy said to Simon clearly joining Jace's fun, or stupidity if you asked some people. "Sorry, Honey. Alec can we borrow your gun, please?" Alec just nod, as he know the lion is not near here and that his siblings are just having fun with the city kids. So Izzy took Alec's gun and made sure the safety is on. Grandpa Gabriel's first rule safety first. 

"Please Izzy," Simon starts pleading, "you can't be serious?" When Simon sees that Isabelle is not listening to him he looked at Alec, "Alec please talk to your siblings, they are crazy?" 

"Yes, they are," Alec said giving them a pointed look saying, 'you are scaring them', "but Simon you know as well as I do they never listens to me." They both just smile at Alec. "We love you too, big brother." they said out of habit. 

Everytime Alec say they are crazy, stupid or reckless idiots, they just reply with 'we love you too' because they know he is just trying to watch out for them. 

Isabelle looked at Sebastian, "Come on, Sebastian, you have the most knowledge about tracking animals, you can come with, Alec you look after the city kids for me." she said, smiling sweetly at her brother knowing he will not join their craziness. 

Sebastian doesn't make a move. 

"Are you coming, Magnus," said Jace as he are already a few steps into the forest. 

Alec can't help but feel a little annoyed at the friendship between Jace and Magnus forming, he is dating Sebastian for over a month and Jace never even tries to be friends with him. How is family gatherings going to be if his siblings doesn't want to include Sebastian, he wonders, well at least Max will like Sebastian he knows because Max loved cars, as do Sebastian, so they have one thing in common. 

Magnus just laughs while he shook his head and said over his shoulder "You know I'm a little scared man, so if Sebastian's not coming, neither I'm I." He squads next to the front wheel and is looking at something. 

Alec sees him pull out a branch stuck behind the wheel. Then he looked at Sebastian. 

Suddenly Alec feels annoyed at Sebastian, why doesn't he want to be part of the group, this is his friends and family Sebastian knows how much they mean to him. 

Jace are now a few feet into the forest calling, "Are you coming?" 

"He is just joking. Idiot." Clary said at the back of the Jeep, still highly irritated, but she keeps her eyes on Jace that just disappeared behind a huge tree, Izzy on his heels. 

How you can walk on this uneven ground in heels is one of Izzy's super powers, Alec thinks to himself. 

Magnus straightens up while throwing the branch into the forest. He looks over to Sebastian, "Why don't you go with them?"

"You can go," Sebastian says, "I… um...I am waiting for a message. We are finally at a place with a good signal." 

Alec can see something like triumph in the small smile around Magnus's lips. It is if Alec can read his mind with that small smile, 'Alec' s boyfriend is too scared to even walk into the forest.'

Alec's angry on the spot who gives Magnus the right to judge his choice of boyfriend, but before he can even open his mouth to tell Sebastian that Magnus is just yanking his chain. 

There is a loud yell from Jace, and immediately Simon joins in. 

Out of surprise Alec covers his ears. Then he see how Izzy is running at top speed towards the Jeep, and in the conner of his eye he can see how Clary jumps off the Jeep on her way to fight whatever got Jace. 

There is a cloud of dust as Jace climb a poor tree way to small to hold his weight. You just hear the branches breaking. 

Then Alec sees what the cause of the commotion are, as a family of three warthogs are exiting a whole near the tree behind which Jace disappeared, and are running deeper into the forest. 

Clary stood under the poor tree Jace are in, hands in her sides, face angry as hell. 

"By the Angel," said Jace when everyone is back at the Jeep, his arm still around Clary's shoulders, panting out of breath. 

"My heart nearly stopped out of shock, look at the poor tree, if Grandpa was here he would bite my head off." Jace said. 

"That is after he laughed his ass off," said Alec smiling. 

Magnus leaning against the Jeep, burst in fits of laughter every now and again. 

Even Sebastian's face is red from laughter. 

"I don't understand why you even want to go and search for the lion, do you have a death wish Jace Wayland?" Clary asked. 

"We just wanted to tease you two a little, Clary." said Isabelle. 

"Seriously?" asked Simon, not amused, looking at Isabelle. 

"Sorry, Simon." Isabelle said, giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Her heart still beating way too fast from shock. 

Jace went and stand in front of Clary. "None of you have a girlfriend or boyfriend as brave as mine." Jace said proudly. 

"Today she showed that she would put her life on the line just for me.". Jace said, taking Clary's face between his hands and kissed her so deeply in front of everybody, not caring who sees him.

When Alec looked up from them it is in the eyes of Magnus. There he read the wordless question, 'would you have done it for Sebastian? Or Sebastian for you?' 

Alec looked away first, startled. Because he knows the answer is 'no' both ways. 

"You better never do that again, you hear me!" Clary chastised Jace while climbing the Jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry I'm late with the updates on my fics I live in SA and we have loadshedding which means no power 4 to 6 hours a day.
> 
> Today is also my birthday so I thought let me get this up before I go to sleep. 
> 
> I just wanted to know are you guys still interested in this fic, should I continue? 
> 
> Any thoughts and or suggestions would be welcomed.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice filler page. The after math of the lion tracking and Alec thinks about Sebastian and their relationship.

Back at the camp everyone realized just how hungry they are. 

Magnus gets the fire ready and Alec went and fetch everything needed for brunch. 

A while later they all sit with a delicious plate of bacon, eggs, grilled banana and flame grilled toast. 

"There are cheese and tomatoes as well, so please take some. We can't take food home." Alec said. 

With the dishes clean and everything cleaned under the lapa they're all lazy and looked for a spot to rest for a while, maybe even take a nap. 

Alec took a book to bed as was his custom. The book stayed closed as he thinks about his relationship with Sebastian. 

Alec can't shake the feeling that there is something missing between them. Where are all the butterflies and the quick kisses when nobody's looking. 

How many times since they arrived did he went to Sebastian so they could talk alone and spent time together but he is clearly more interested in his phone than Alec. 

Alec lifted his head to look over the camp, Izzy and Simon are napping, that he knows. Clary sits at the lapa on the sofa reading while Jace lay with his head in her lap, probably napping too. Alec don't know where Magnus is, or what he is doing. 

Ales sleepiness is gone. He keeps thinking about Sebastian. After brunch Sebastian went to his bed wordlessly, turned his back to the world. 

The more Alec thinks about it the more he feels that the spark between them was busy going out before they even left New York. 

Maybe he is being ridiculously romantic, he tries and convince himself. Sebastian is not Jace or Isabelle that shows the world how they feel about the love of their lives, he is more reserved. Yes that's it, that is why he doesn't touch or kiss Alec in front of everyone. But Alec couldn't get rid of this anxiety and doubt over his relationship. 

With a heavy heart Alec must admit he wouldn't do for Sebastian what Clary did for Jace. But it wouldn't even be necessary, said a small voice at the back of his head, because Sebastian is way too cowardly to even be in a situation like that. But neither would Sebastian do that for him, Alec thinks. Annoyed, he turns his face into his pillow and closes his eyes, forcing himself to sleep. He would not let Magnus come between Sebastian and him doesn't matter how capable and handsome he may be. 

They had an early dinner and all sat around the campfire listening to the sound of the night life in the forest, they can hear a wolf in the distant. 

Even Sebastian is in a peaceful mood, as if Jace and Izzy's ordeal this morning made him forget about his own the previous night. 

Sebastian holds Alec's hand and even talked to him softly every now and again. 

Alec is happy for the little intimate action between them but feels self conscious as Alec can feel Magnus eyes on them, observing them, searching. 

After a while Sebastian got up and went to fetch his guitar which was at the back of the truck in a nice expensive wooden case. 

"Just fundy's can afford that guitar," Simon whispered to Jace , Simon himself is in a garage band. 

Alec hears it but is definitely not sure what a fundy is. 

Sebastian tunes his guitar and then he begun to play. He sing songs about, love and heartache and lost. He closed his eyes and frown while singing. 

Unlike the night at Lake Lyn Park, Alec wishes that Sebastian wouldn't pull his face so much it looks like he has a pain somewhere. Funny that he didn't see it the previous time at Lake Lyn Park. 

When Alec looked over to where Magnus was previously talking with Jace and Clary he was gone. Vaguely he wonders where Magnus disappears to. 

The next morning very early Alec woke up with a startle. Then he tries to go back to sleep but was just tossing and turning so he decides to go get washed and dressed. 

Everybody is still sleeping, Alec notices except for Magnus if the empty bed is anything to go by. The bed is already made. 

At the lapa the campfire is already burning but there is no sign of Magnus. Alec took his book and went to curl up is his Grandma's chair to read. 

After a while reading Alec sees something coming out of the ditch at the side of the forest, the one in front of the drinkinghole. It was Magnus. 

Alec realized that he must have went for a walk the previous day too as he was not at the camp. 

Without meaning to he watched Magnus climbing out the ditch and noticing how strong and muscular Magnus are, the ease with which he climb and walk, the way Alec can see his toned muscles through his pants, his caramel skin, his mouth goes dry and he gets a funny feeling in his stomach, nerves he decided or annoyance. Then he thinks about how different Sebastian looks, he is pale with a smaller build than Magnus, more fragile. 

"Why do you pretend in front of Sebastian that you are SO scared?" Alec speaked his thoughts out loud. 

Magnus looks at Alec and surprises Alec with a huge grin. "I would at least say 'good morning' first." he lectures Alec friendly. 

He came and sat down close to Alec looking at him again if he is searching his face for something. 

"Who told you I'm not really scared. Yesterday the lions could have been just out of eyesight.". Magnus said. 

Alec finds the answer totally unsatisfied and looked at Magnus suspiciously. 

"I don't want to embarrass myself in front of you… All of you." he continues softly but his eyes are clearly mocking Alec. 

"But it is fine if Sebastian embarrasses himself?" Alec asked annoyed. 

"Now why would he do that? He told us that he knows the forest and wildlife so this should be easy for him." Magnus said logically but Alec does not trust him. 

"What were you doing at the drinkinghole?" Alec asked to change the subject. 

"I went to look at the footprints there." he said as if that is logical, still watching Alec's face with that infuriating little smile as if he knows something Alec doesn't. 

"I didn't hear the lions last night," said Alec and stands up to not look at Magnus anymore, the two of them alone so close to each other, what will Sebastian say if he finds out, so he went over and start getting the cups ready for coffee.   
"Maybe they are not in the area at the time." Alec said over his shoulders. 

"They are here in the area" said Magnus. "They come to drink at the waterhole. Their tracks goes up to the front of the truck at that tree," he continues and points at a tree near Alec's Grandpa's truck. 

Alec slams the coffee cup in hand down on the table spinning to Magnus with his arms crossed over his chest. " Oh! I thought you were too scared of the lions, to walk in the forest without Sebastian to protect…." Alec said and was interrupted by Clary. 

"Did someone say anything about lions", Clary said sleepily from the front porch. At the back you can hear how Jace's bed scratch over the cement as he jumps out of bed. You would think he never saw a lion in his life, while in fact they always see the lions if on holiday here. 

Still Jace gets excited every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Please let me know if you are still interested in the fic in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary have some embarrassing moments with a binoculars and Sebastian is always busy with his phone.

The news that the lions were in the camp was enough to excite Jace totally. 

"Come on, people, come on!" Jace said, rushing them all to finish. He blows at the coffee Alec handed him, because there is no way Alec starts his day without coffee, no freaking way. . "Alec, did you have to make the coffee with boiling water? " 

"Yes." Alec deadpanned smiling at his brothers eagerness. 

Jace looked around at the group. "Where is that Morgenstern?" he asked, "Probably still busy dressing up in the bathroom, between him and Iz and Magnus we could start our own salon here." 

Magnus just laughed while shaking his head, Jace amuses him, Alec thinks, that is clear. 

Just then Sebastian came walking toward them dresswd just as spotless as yesterday. 

"Come on, Morgenstern, hurry up. By the Angel." Jace chastised Sebastian as he got closer to him, "I can smell you a mile away. You're going to shoo away the lions, but we can use you as a trap for butterflies." 

He puts down his cup still more than half full, walking towards the Jeep, "Let's go, let's go people, lions wait for no one!" 

Just as Alec went to get the battery they used for the lights to recharge it while driving, Magnus is there already busy with the task. 

"Thanks," Alec said, "I'll quickly just see if there is enough fuel in the Jeep." 

"No need, I already check that for you." Magnus said smiling and Alec sees an empty can of fuel his Grandpa sent with the truck, standing next to the wall. 

Alec made sure his gun is loaded and on safety before putting it at the front as usual, just for incase. 

"Be quiet everyone," Jace whispered as the Jeep started to move, "It is still early and they wouldn't have gone to sleep yet. Plus they like to walk in the road." Jace continues to whisper shout at them all. 

"And how do you know all this?" Clary asked sceptical. 

"I grew up here remember." he said matter-of-factly, nothing can temper his enthusiasm now. "Sebastian leave your phone, you can talk to your mommy later and tell her all about the lions. Now we need all eyes and ears." 

"Won't the lions try to catch us, and drag us off the Jeep?" Simon wanted to know fear clearly in his voice. 

"No, they are more afraid of us and we have Alec's gun, Alec is a really good shot." Izzy said reassuringly to Simon. 

"Why didn't you rather brought a hunting rifle?" Simon asked again. 

"Because it is against the law to have one with you if you don't have a permit to hunt, and Alec said Grandpa Gabriel didn't apply for permits this year, right Alec?" Jace said to his friend. 

"Yes Jace no hunting this year. Simon, relax we have came here since I was born and no one were ever attacked by lions or wolfs." Alec tries to calm Simon's anxiety. 

Jace's enthusiasm is spreading, the further they go the more everyone is looking and focussing on every sound or movement. 

Sebastian sits on the seat next to Alec on his phone, he is the only one not effected by Jace's enthusiasm. 

"Don't you want to see a lion?" Alec asked after a while. 

"I've seen enough lions in my lifetime to not get excited anymore," Sebastian said sounding bored. 

"I thought there are no lions at Lake Lyn Park?" asked Simon. 

"No, not at the park but we visit the forest enough to see lions." said Sebastian pretentious. 

"There he is," Izzy said and they all startled when a bambi-like buck runs away near the side of the Jeep. 

"Edom!" said Simon, as he straightened up where he ducked in between the seats. "My nerves never going to hold under this pressure." 

On the front Magnus sits not a care in the world, if this is a normal thing for him but he still enjoys it tremendously. Alec looked at Magnus's strong shoulders and back, every now and again not meaning to, the way his hair gets blown in the wind. . 

"Are you looking, Clary, my better sweeter half?" Jace asked, "You must look there far away at the back and I will look near here at the front." Jace said. 

"You know I can't see that far," Clary said in a complaining voice. 

Jace leaning forward, "Sebastian, borrow Clary your binoculars please, man. You only have it for decorative purposes."

Sebastian just took the binoculars and handed it to Jace without even looking up from his phone. 

"There is something in the road," someone said suddenly. 

Everyone sees it, and Alec reduced speed to drive slower. 

"Ohhhh!" said Simon lowering himself between the seats. 

Magnus looks at Alec. "It's a bit too far to see through the trees and grass, are here big rocks or any ant hills nearby?" Magnus asked. 

Alec shakes his head hesitantly, "I don't remember." 

"It's a lion! I'm telling you all it's a lion. Look at his ears." Jace said and lean so far forward his head is between Sebastian and Alec as he tries to look. 

"Where are the binoculars?" Magnus asked. 

"Clary, take a look, you sit with the binoculars on your lap." Jace chastise. 

"Maybe if you move a little I can see, it's hard to look through your fat body, you know." Clary replied. 

"It looks as if it moved," Simon said panicking a little. 

After a while Jace asked, "And what do you see, Clary?" 

"I….. I don't know. I can't seem to get the thing in focus." Clary said. 

Jace looked at Clary. Magnus also looked awaiting her answer, at Clary. 

Clary had the binoculars the wrong way around, Alec saw. So now she was looking through the big lenses of the binoculars. 

"Other way around!" Jace shouts at Clary impatiently, "Turn it the other way." 

Clary turns the binoculars around so now the bottom is on top and the top is at the bottom, but she is still looking through the wrong side of the binoculars. 

"Other way!" yelled Jace again. 

So Clary turns it around so the top is on the top again. 

"The other way around." Simon said now also trying to help his friend. 

"This thing is not working," Clary complained, "I can't see a thing, it makes everything so smaaaaall."

At the front of the Jeep Magnus drops his head down and gives himself over to laughter. Alec can't help himself but join Magnus and he starts to laugh as well. 

"The-ot-her-way-a-rou-nd" Jace said slowly, astonished that Clary can be so oblivious, "It means not this way or that way but around," he said as he took the binoculars turning it as he is making his point. 

"Oh? Now I see!" Clary said blushing in embarrassment. 

"What do you see?" Jace asked clearly running out of patience. 

"Nothing…. It's just big rocks." Clary answered. 

They were already back at the camp, and every now and again someone starts laughing again. 

"Don't worry, I read somewhere that you can get younger from laughter since your body produces chemicals that helps with anti-ageing." Clary said, trying to improve her case. 

"In that case," Magnus grin, "I would probably have to go back to school next week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling and or grammar mistakes.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian asked what do Magnus do for work and Magnus evading the question.

Chilling under the lapa, suddenly Sebastian asked Magnus, "What are you doing for a living, when you are not driving a truck?" 

Magnus looked at Sebastian, "I work at the hospital?" he answered. 

"You too?" said Sebastian, "Do you know each other?" Sebastian asked, looking from Alec to Magnus, clearly forgetting Jace also works at the hospital. 

"No…." Magnus shook his head. 

"I did see you a few times at the hospital." Jace said looking at Magnus. 

"I don't really visit the wards where you work," Magnus said to Jace but his gaze are on Alec and at that moment Alec knew that Magnus did not forgot their meeting on the staircases. Alec feels how his face is heating and know as his skin is so pale every one would see him blushing. 

"Are you still studying?" Simon asked of Magnus. "I saw you with a book full of technical sketches in it. What sketches were they?" Simon continued. 

"It is sketches of instruments used at the hospital." Magnus said. 

"I am also studying but not in a technical field." said Simon. 

"I am finishing the end of the year," Simon said, "Jace and Alec are studying part time but they both finished their nursing degree last year." Simon went on. 

Magnus seems quite interested. "What are your fields?" Magnus asked. 

"I'm studying computers but one of my subjects is about building computers for specific functions so that's why I recognised the technical sketches. Jace are busy studying to become a surgeon and Alec….." Simon answered but was interrupted by Sebastian. 

"I'm also in a technical field," said Sebastian, clearly thinking that is Magnus field, "but I'm studying business engineering, so it's much harder as nursing or computers. My studies are a bit more advance, well till Alec and Jace finished their doctors degree if they finishes." 

"Well we never thought you were at our level." said Jace humbly. 

Alec did not like Sebastian's comment. Alec never thought of Sebastian as snobbish, maybe he just wants to make a good impression on them. 

Alec don't like the way that Magnus are looking at Sebastian. Alec can't see what is going on in Magnus's head. 

"I am just a humble teacher but what does a business engineer do?" Clary asked. 

"Nothing specific." Jace murmured softly, Alec knows that Sebastian comment rubbed him the wrong way, not that Alec blames Jace. 

"Everything," said Sebastian, "He is like the brain behind everything, the lower class do the work while I plan everything, I am needed to coordinate everything…" 

Alec feels humiliated, and uneasy, does Sebastian think he is better than his family and friends? Does he thinks he is better than him? 

"We need to get the fire started if we still want to cook breakfast." Alec said while Sebastian is still talking about how wonderful his study field is. He doesn't even hear Alec. 

Alec gets up to go and gather small pieces of wood and Magnus getting up as well catches Alec by the shoulders and pushes him back into the chair lightly. 

Alec suddenly feels Magnus closeness, the height difference, Magnus is just a bit taller than Alec, the strength that he projects, and he smell amazing, Alec thinks. 

"Stay," Magnus said to Alec, "you are doing way to much." As Alec sits down he still feels the warmth from Magnus hands on his shoulders 

"Sebastian," Magnus said. Sebastian stoped talking and looked at Magnus peeved at the interruption. 

"Don't you think it is time that you coordinate the fire business so we can eat? Your boyfriend does everything and I don't see you helping once." Magnus said to Sebastian. 

"My boyfriend is quite capable of helping himself…" Sebastian started to say. 

"That I won't argue but it's certainly not necessary that he do everything himself." Magnus voice stayed even but he looked directly at Sebastian. 

"It's fine, I don't mind. " Alec tried to lighten the situation. "I am used to these things, I find it relaxing…." 

"Well Alec, you just sit there looking pretty and be still and then you give someone else a chance to experience these relaxing things." Magnus said friendly but the smile is out of his eyes. 

For some reason Alec can't seem to ignore Magnus so he just sits back reluctantly. 

Sebastian got up and went to the fire pit reluctantly and then stood there hesitantly, "Where do I get the wood?" he asked ticked off. 

"At the front of the truck" Jace said. 

Jace, Clary, Simon and Izzy kept sitting still not a move and Alec can see that they are not going to help Sebastian. 

Sebastian walked to the truck picked up a few small wood pieces and carry them to the fire pit, then he looks at his hands in disgust and dust it off. 

"That is not enough, we will need a few of the thicker pieces as well." Jace said helpfully. 

Without a word Sebastian turns and walks back to the wood to get thicker pieces. 

"That one is too big for breakfast," Jace yells from his seat. "We can rather use it tonight for our lambchop and ribs."

"Just be mindful of the scorpions, there are a lot under the wood." said Isabelle. 

Sebastian throws down the piece of wood he was holding as if it turned into a snake and jumps back. Clary tries to suppress her laughter and Jace bites the insides of his cheeks to keep him from bursting into laughter. 

Alec got up and walk to the house to get the stuff they'll need for breakfast. Alec knows it would be a bad idea to go try and help Sebastian now. 

Plus deep down Alec knows that Sebastian can really start to pull his own weight around here and help. 

But this is not how Sebastian was raised, Alec finds an excuse for his laziness. The Morgensterns is better at working with their minds than their hands, that is why they are so highly educated. That is way they stayed in the best suburbs in New York and have holiday houses. 

When Alec walked back to the campfire Alec noticed that Magnus is helping Sebastian. 

Alec took a look at Sebastian's face, scared that he is going to be bad tempered again for the rest of the day. 

But Jace is telling them hilarious stories about Grandpa Gabriel and his father Robert trying to hunt crocodiles in the river on a rubber duck. 

Magnus and Sebastian listens intently to Jace while busy with the fire. 

Alec felt relieved he doesn't want there to be conflict between them all here in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Apple kudo's and comments.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not so fun game drive

That afternoon they decided to drive to the river a bit. Alec doesn't want to drive again and asked Sebastian, "Don't you want to drive for now?" 

He doesn't seem in the mood but took the keys from Alec nonetheless. 

He drives fast and impatiently, at the back they get thrown around like ragdolls, while the branches on the trees smacked them left right and centre. 

If Grandpa Gabriel know how this Morgenstern is handling his stuff he is going to blow a gasket, that Alec knows for certain, but to keep the peace he just kept his mouth shut. 

"By the Angel, Sebastian!" Jace complained as Clary was smacked hard in the head by a branch. "This is not the highway. Why the rush?" 

"Plus we didn't even see any game since we left the camp," Isabelle said, grabbing at the sides of the Jeep to not fall off, "They can hear us a mile away."

Shut up and just leave him alone Alec beggs in his head. There is a thunderous frown on Sebastian's forehead that means the silent treatment for Alec from Sebastian. 

Luckily Clary and Simon are more sensitive to Sebastian's feelings and just kept quiet, Alec thought thankfully. 

After that Sebastian slows a little bit but just then they went through an old dried up river and got stuck in the soft sand. 

"Alec told you to stay on the tracks and floor the petrol to get out." Jace said irritated while getting off the Jeep. "But OH NO, you want to drive like a cowboy." 

"Well you can take the wheel if you think you can do better," said Sebastian livid. "I hate back seat drivers…."

"Let me show you a beautiful place just around the corner," Alec tries to calm the situation down by staying positive, "we can sort out the Jeep when we come back." 

The way Magnus is eyeing the Jeep Alec realized it's not going to be an easy task. 

Alec took the bag of nectarines he brought from camp and walked down the path of the dried up river or stream to be more accurate. 

Around a corner the dried up stream comes to an end at a rock wall on the one side and palm trees on the other with a small natural fountain near the rocks and sand. 

"Look at all the animal footprints, Alec." Jace said to his brother. 

"This is amazing, I didn't know here are that many game on the farm." Clary said clearly in awe. 

"There's a lion footprint." said Sebastian. He sounds a little bit enthusiastic and Alec relaxed a little, maybe he will cheer up a bit and not ignore him the whole time for asking him to drive. 

Alec walks over to see and feel all hope disappear as it's not a lion footprint but a wolfs. 

Alec looked to Magnus sideways and see that he knows this is a wolfs and not a lions footprint. Please don't say anything Alec beggs Magnus with his eyes. Magnus gives Alec a small smile and said nothing. 

They all went and sit in the shade of the palm-trees and eat the nectarines under friendly banter. 

After a while Magnus gets up and starts climbing up the rocks. Nobody asked where he was going, everyone are too lazy after the long walk and the heat, plus the sand is so soft it's almost like a bed. 

Isabelle sits on Simon's lap since she don't want to get her white pants dirty. 

Jace is laying with his head on Clary's lap so she can feed him nectarine slices, they don't say anything just smile to each other as Jace tries to playfully bite her fingers. 

Alec watches them, their friendship is precious, to each other they are perfect, together they are in harmony and selfless.

Alec wonders how many people even in marriages ever reach this point of total acceptance and love of each other. 

Alec suddenly feels very alone. Alec is unsure if his relationship with Sebastian will ever reach that point of total acceptance. 

Maybe that is not destined for everyone no matter who their partner is. Alec thought he loved Sebastian, he wanted to be married to him. Now he is not so sure anymore. 

Maybe Alec is expecting too much of their friendship, he thought looking at Sebastian's beautiful face as he is looking into the forest. 

Alec suspect Sebastian is cautious thinking of the lion footprint at the fountain. 

Alec picked up a stick throwing it at Sebastian, "Hey." Alec smiled when Sebastian looked at him. 

"Hey." Sebastian grins a bit distantly, his eyes focused on the forest again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos would be great.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus shares their first kiss.

When Magnus climbed down from the rocks, everyone is getting up. 

Alec sees how Magnus climbed down with ease, the way he jumped down landing lightly on his feet. 

The way his tall, strong, gorgeous body move is suddenly very sexy Alec thought. Alec starts feeling guilty immediately, so he walks over to Sebastian and takes his hand. 

Isabelle is complaining that the sand gets in between her toes and without even thinking about it Simon bent down so that Izzy can climb onto his back. 

Clary wants to be carried too. Jace is mockingly moaning about her weight and before long they both fall down in the sand laughing so hard. Then all of a sudden Jace bent down and picked Clary up so she is now sitting on his shoulders. 

Clary protesting that she is wearing a skirt and don't like heights, but Jace just ignores her and starting to go on a run. 

Alec is laughing at their shenanigans and then Alec feels how Sebastian drops his hand. He murmured something about 'mentality' and 'childish' as he walked away back to the Jeep. 

Alec feels how the laughter bleeds out of him as he stood and watch Sebastian go.

Like a stubborn teenager, Alec thought involuntarily. Full of ungratefulness and hang-ups. 

Behind Alec he can hear the others laughting. 

Alec turns back and go back to his friends. Simon and Jace are running circles with their girlfriends on their shoulders. 

Clary is holding on to Jace with one hand and with the other tried to keep her skirt from riding up. 

Isabelle's hair is a mess and her cheeks have black stains as her mascara is runny from laughing tears. 

The boys run at each other and at the last second turn away, despite Alec feeling awful about Sebastian he starts laughing again at his friends. 

"Behind you, Alec!" Jace shouts. 

At that moment Alec became aware of someone behind him. Alec knows it's Magnus. He is going to pick up Alec on his shoulders, but Alec don't know if he can handle that right now. 

Now is not the time to dissect his feelings, Alec thought, so without thinking twice he jumps around and starts running away from Magnus. 

Jace whistled in awe at how fast Alec can still run. "Look at Alec go!" he shouts. 

Alec can't remember when last he run this fast probably in high school, when he won track, from what he is running away he does not know or want to know. 

Magnus chased Alec down the dried up stream around the corner when he finally caught up to him, and the fall down in the soft sand all tangled up together. 

Alec feels Magnus body on top of his and he feel their breath mixed as his face are very closed to Alec's neck. 

With ease he turns Alec around so Alec is laying on his back with Magnus hands on each side of him boxing him in. 

They lay there looking into each others eyes, while trying to get their breathing under control. Alec can feel his heart beating way too fast, probably from all the running Alec thought. 

Then as if inevitable Magnus drops his head and then their lips are touching. 

Alec does not push him away, not even when the shock was subsiding and then gave a little gasp. 

Alec puts his hands on Magnus chest but doesn't push him away, he feels Magnus toned muscles under his fingertips move. 

Alec knows he must stop this, push him off or turn his head away, but he doesn't, he keeps on kissing Magnus, he liked the way Magnus lips feel on his. 

Magnus lift his head after a few minutes but the moment is perfect, their panting and Alec wished they can stay like this forever. 

"Alexander." Magnus said his name almost like a prayer, he only said it once and his voice is hoarse. 

Then his one arm goes around Alec's shoulder and the other gets buried in Alec's hair. Alec saw with wonder how his eyes stares lovingly at him before Magnus lips was on his again. 

Magnus kisses Alec with tenderness as if he is scared that Alec would break under him. As if Alec lost movement of his body he kissed Magnus back opening his mouth so Magnus tongue can slip in and Magnus can take what he wants from Alec. 

A shot is heard and the moment splinters in a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a short chapter sorry. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: a animal is shot and used as beat. Sorry I do not agree with creulty towards animals but it is necessary for the story line.

A shot is heard and the moment splinters in a million pieces. Then another shot and another. 

The birds drinking at the fountain fly away causing a lot of noise. 

Then Alec is on his feet in seconds. Magnus was already running a few metres in front of Alec, towards the Jeep. 

When Alec finally got to the Jeep the rest are already at the vehicle. Panicked Alec's eyes went scanning them all, to his relief nobody are bleeding or looked hurt, but Sebastian stood with Alec's gun in his hands, which he left in the Jeep, reckless Alec thought,   
how reckless can he be. 

"Sebastian shot a lion," Simon said as soon, as Alec came to a stop heaving trying to get his breath back after all the running. 

"A lion!" Alec exclaimed, "Where?" Alec looked at their faces. 

"There" Sebastian pointed with the gun to the bushes near the stream they just came from. Sebastian's face are snow white and even at three metres Alec can see him shivering. 

"In the bushes near the forest, he was busy stalking me." Sebastian continued. 

Astonished they all looked at each other. Then Magnus walked to Sebastian and took the gun out of his hands without Sebastian even registering it. 

"All I saw was the yellow brown thing through the bushes and grass. Then I shot him. Before it could jump at me." Sebastian explained. 

Jace recovered first from the shock and said, "Well let's go take a look." 

"Wait, Jace." Magnus looked and made sure that the gun was loaded and ready to shoot before they started walking towards the place Sebastian showed. 

Simon walked with them reluctantly but his curiosity wins over his fear. Sebastian stayed at the Jeep clinging to it like a life line as his legs can no longer carry his weight. But his eyes are following the other three as they approach the place slowly and with cautious. 

Then Magnus walked forward with long strides and pushes the branches aside. The other two came with and together they bent over looking at something. 

"Do you think it is really a lion?" Izzy asked Alec in a low voice so that Sebastian can't hear her. 

"No." Alec shook his head. "Not in the middle of the day. The lions are wild and won't attack during the day without having a reason, at night, yes then they are very dangerous." Alec said. "But, maybe, you never know." Alec's whole family knows how Alec love to learn about animals so if they have a question or feel uncertain, he is their go to when Grandpa Gabriel's not around. 

"I'm going to see." said Izzy now clearly excited. 

"Wait for me", Clary said while jogging to catch up. 

Alec stayed with Sebastian with his lips still burning with Magnus's kisses and his blood warm. Alec looked over to Sebastian, he is sweating and is breathing heavy, but it is of all the stress. 

"It is a deer!" Isabelle shouts from the group at the place Sebastian showed. 

"Impossible!" Sebastian started shouting back, "It was a lion, I saw it with my own two eyes."

Alec and Sebastian went and join the rest, they all looked down to the poor dead deer at their feet. 

"What kind of deer is it?" Clary asked. 

"Roe deer," Jace said. 

"Shame," said Clary, "Look how beautiful his eyes are." 

"Her eyes," Jace corrected Clary, "it is female."

"Whatever." said Clary. 

Sebastian is very quiet. He looks angry and defeated and doesn't say a word. 

"What are we going to do now?" Jace wanted to know. 

"Can't we eat it?" Simon asked with a frown. 

"Of course we can eat it." said Jace. 

"But then we need to take it to camp so we can slaughter it. Alec said we don't have a permit to shoot." Jace continues patiently. 

"Yes I remember Alec told you a few times." said Simon. 

Alec opens his mouth to say something, but hesitated when he feels everyone's eyes on him. It all of a sudden feels if they all can see Magnus kisses on Alec's lips. 

Luckily Magnus saves Alec when he said," You can't get a permit for roe deer, it's forbidden to hunt them, since they are endangered. 

"So we are going to be in a lot of trouble if we got caught with it? With the Nature Reserve?" Simon asked. 

All Alec could do is nod. 

"And Grandpa Gabriel," Jace said glumly. 

Again Alec just nodded. He can hear his father and grandfather in his head, maybe they don't have to know. 

"I was certain it was a lion. A saw the grass move and the branches moved…." Sebastian said. 

Nobody is paying attention to Sebastian's plea, trying to sound apologetic. 

"I know you don't believe me…" Sebastian said again. 

"Sebastian" said Magnus suddenly, "stop feeling bad. You got a freight. It could happen to anyone." Then Magnus fell silent, before the old by now familiar smile broke over his lips. "I must congratulate you with your shot. At that distance you shot it between the eyes with only a handgun." 

Alec looked at Magnus as if Alec saw him through new eyes. 

"Yes, that is impressive." said Jace. 

"What?" a few voices said at once. 

"Let's get it back to camp and tonight we have the lions where we want them." said Jace always the reckless one. 

"And Nature Reserve?" aked Clary clearly not liking this plan and Alec must agree with her this sounds like a bad idea, very bad. . 

"Don't worry so much, babe." said Jace, excited to execute his plan. 

"And if the lions does not come?" Izzy asked. 

"I really don't think we must attract the lions to the campside, what if…" Alec starts to reason with Jace. 

"No what if's Alec, this will work trust me." Jace said to Alec, giving him one of his charming smiles. 

"Magnus, don't just stand there, help me with this thing." Jace said to Magnus. 

"Wait, I will help you." said Sebastian to Alec's surprise. 

"We still have to get the Jeep out of here." said Alec. 

After a while with a lot of sweat and tears the Jeep is on the tracks again. 

With a rope they fixed the deer to the Jeep and took it to the campsite. 

When they got to the camp, Jace is full of excitement again. "That tree Alec, drive there." he told Alec. 

"Do we have a spotlight?" Simon want to know. 

"Because with out one we will not be able to see tonight." Simon continued. 

"We will have to use the lights from the car." Jace said. And he went and parked the car in the right position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you like please give me a kudo or a comment so I know you still enjoy the story.


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec starts to rethink his relationship with Sebastian and can't seem to forget the kiss he shared with Magnus.

That evening they all ate in silence. The tiniest sound made them look up in fear. Alec feels uneasy, this was a bad idea, he thinks for the 100th time. 

To leave the gun in the Jeep was fault number one. Then bringing the deer to the campsite was fault number two. 

If Grandpa Gabriel's or Alec's father finds out what they did, they are never going to trust them again. 

Far away they heard the wolfs howl. "It's scary," said Simon, can we go sit on the porch rather?"

Alec doesn't want to go to the porch yet. 

Alec needs some time alone, all he wants to do is crawl into a corner and remember Magnus's kisses. 

What Alec doesn't want is to think about his relationship with Sebastian right now. Alec knows he is a terrible person for kissing Magnus while he was still with Sebastian. 

But for the first time since the weekend started, Sebastian can't seem to keep his hands off Alec. He came and sits next to Alec while they were eating so close their shoulders touch and every now and again he took Alec's hands in his or put his arms around Alec's shoulders. 

Magnus does not even look to where Alec and Sebastian sits. Magnus sits on his own and listens to a conversation between Jace and Simon, ignoring Alec and Sebastian if they aren't even there. 

But Alec is pretty sure that Magnus knows where he is sitting as well as everything Alec does and sees everything between himself and Sebastian. 

Alec's eyes stayed on the fire, which Jace keeps throwing wood on. 

Alec listen half heartedly to his friends bickering. Alec is lost in his thought which is messy and confusing. What happened to his feelings for Sebastian? Where did it disappeared to and when? Is he so shallow? Maybe he didn't know his own feelings anymore? Maybe he fell in love with the idea he wanted Sebastian to be, but now as he learned more about him he doesn't love the real Sebastian? 

Alec looks up to the moon, he tries to remember what it felt like when he and Sebastian kissed, but he can't. All he remembers now is the strong smell of his aftershave and the way he always first looked to see if somebody will see them kissed. 

Magnus…. Alec looked reluctantly to him, and see his strong body, his perfect hands with black painted nails, the why he listens intently to one when they speak to him, then Alec remembers Magnus lips on his, again and again, as if he can't get enough of Alec… It was magical, heavenly and totally addictive. 

Later Alec went to get warm water to wash the dishes as the rest of the group shifts to the porch. 

While waiting for the water to fill up, Alec hears footsteps and with out looking who it is Alec knows it is Magnus. 

Magnus helps Alec with the dishes. "Sorry Alec," said Clary "but I'm not helping tonight, you are much braver than me." 

"Don't worry I'm almost finished." Alec said. 

After the dishes was done Magnus helps Alec make coffee for the group. 

Every now and again Simon, Jace or Sebastian run to the car to switch on the lights, to see if there are anything by the deer. 

Their coffee is almost finished when Sebastian exclaim, "Look! There is the lion." 

But it was not the lion to Alec's relieve, and just a small deer. 

"Awww, he is beautiful," said Clary as they took turns looking through the binoculars. "I didn't even know such beautiful animals still exists." she said in awe in her voice. 

"Well, I am glad he is not so small again." Jace said teasingly to Clary. 

"That's a great plan Jace when the lions come and if they are too big we just turn the binoculars around the way Clary does and then they would be tiny lions." said Simon. 

They talk and bicker till late night and Alec is relieve nobody realises how quiet Alec were. Alec sits alone and listens to the group and Alec can't help but realised how talkative Sebastian had become. 

Clearly the freight the afternoon made him climb off his high horse and stop being snobbish. 

"Come sit with me, baby." Sebastian said when they had their second coffee in hand. 

They all sit on Izzy and Clary's bed and Sebastian sits on a chair he brought back from the fire for himself. Alec sits on the all nearest the front gate of the porch. 

"I enjoy sitting here." Alec said evasively. 

"Bullshit. How can you enjoy being that far away from me?" Sebastian said while standing up walking over to Alec, took his hand in his and pulled him up. Then walked back and pulled Alec so he was now sitting in Sebastian's lap, avoiding Magnus eyes. Sebastian caressing Alec's arm. 

Magnus gets up and walked to the bathroom as if running away from something. 

Alec listens to Jace telling ghost stories, and was in the middle of this third when Magnus existed the bathroom in just a short silk pajama short. Before he switched off the light Alec noticed his naked, chiseled torso. 

He walked passed Alec to go and sit on the wall where Alec had been. As he passed, Alec could smell his soap, sandalwood and toothpaste. 

Sebastian was getting possessive and pulled Alec so close to him that Alec can feel Sebastian's breath in Alec's neck. 

"I am going to shower." Alec murmured and escaped to the bathroom, where waves of guilt wash over Alec. 

After the shower Alec put on his cotton sleep shorts and then a track suit over. Walking back outside he went and sit on the other side of the gate on the wall, away from them all. 

"Come sit with me, baby, I miss you." Sebastian said and hold out his arms. 

"It is really warm Seb." Alec said strongly. 

Alec is very pleased when after a few minutes Simon said "Time to go to bed, kid." So now he can also just go to bed without being weird. 

After everyone is sleeping, Alec is still laying in his bed awake. Alec heard a bed moving at the back and wonders if Magnus also have difficulty sleeping as well. 

Maybe he didn't mean anything with the kiss. 

Maybe Alec is just overthinking this, wanting there to be something between him and Magnus. 

But the damage to Alec's relationship with Sebastian is done, no denying that. 

Alec knows that of his love for Sebastian a few weeks ago nothing remains. He does not love Sebastian anymore, of that, Alec is certain. 

The kiss shared between Alec and Magnus, just thinking about it, Alec's body heat up. 

None of Sebastian's touches or kisses had ever done that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lio s come to feast, and the gang watch the show

Alec jerks awake from a weird loud noise early in the morning. It's coming from the place they put the deer by the trees. Alec can hear a hyena laughing. 

"Simon," Izzy whispered nervously-excited, from the front of the porch where she is sleeping with Clary. 

"Coming, Iz," Simon said and as Alec's eyes adjusted to the dark he made out Simon tip-toeing to the front porch as he passed Alec's bed and short on his heels is Jace. 

After a second or two the noise and shuffling in the beds on the front porch became quiet again. 

Alec rubs his eyes as he is trying to wake up fully. He watches the silhouettes of the animals in the moonlight behind the ditch, where the deer is. 

"Listen how they are laughing," whisper Jace, "probably telling each other Clary's way of looking through a binocular." 

"Really? It sounds more if they are telling each other what happened to the poor tree you tried to climb." Clary said teasingly back. 

Someone passes Alec's bed, and from his length and smell he knows it is Magnus. He stood not far from Alec's bed with his one leg on the low wall watching the animals over the ditch. 

Alec can see his silhouette distinctly etched in the moonlight and Alec follows the outlines of Magnus's strong beautiful body. 

A wolf came and join the eating festival. The next moment Alec hears Sebastian's urgent footsteps around the corner of the house. 

"Hey, wake up," he whisper-scream in Alec's ear. "The lions came." As he passes Alec's bed Sebastian trips on the corner of the bed and lands on Alec's legs. 

"We are awake." Simon said dryly from the front bed. 

"Then why did nobody come and wake me up?" Sebastian asked. 

Alec immediately felt guilty, he should have gone and wake up Sebastian. 

"Move up," Sebastian said to Alec, while he tries and feel his way over the bed, "make some room for me." 

Alec does not want Sebastian with him on the bed, and quickly said, "Why don't you go and switch the car lights on?" 

Sebastian stills. "Why don't one of you go?" Sebastian asked and Alec can hear the nervousness in his voice. 

"It is your deer." Magnus said "So it will be your lions if they come. So it's your privilege to watch them from the car." 

Sebastian hesitated a bit and then he pushed the gate open, as he was about halfway to the car a lion roars. 

It was a loud roar and Alec jerk from freight. It sounds if the lion is really close, as in their camp. 

Sebastian stood frozen in the moonlight. Sebastian give a few steps forward and then a few steps backwards, then he got courage from somewhere and bolted towards the car. 

"I really wanted to yell that he should look behind him," Jace whispers evilly. 

"Shame on you." chastised Clary. 

The next moment the car lights gets turned on and the whole camp gets flooded with light. Then they saw the most amazing show of the lions eating and the wolf and hyenas waiting for their turn. 

Alec hears his friends in the front beds commenting on the show in awe. 

Magnus came over to Alec's bed and without a word Alec shifts to make room for Magnus. The next moment Alec feels Magnus arm around his shoulders. Alec noticed in a pleasant dazz that Magnus did not put on a shirt, and his body heat is comfortable. 

We are doing this behind Sebastian's back Alec thinks, he waits for the guilt to come but there is nothing. 

All Alec feels is the heat of Magnus' body and the feeling of safety and joy to be this close to Magnus. 

"You smell nice," Magnus whispers softly in Alec's hair and Alec smiles softly. 

Another two lions joins and immediately there is trouble. 

"I could have predicted it," said Jace, " as soon as a women joins there is always trouble." 

"Excuse me," said Clary, "it is the men's fault. They are bullies. He wants everything for himself."

Between Magnus and Alec there is a comfortable silence. The others bickering and the show of the lions falls away and all Alec feels are Magnus and himself as if in a bubble. 

It does not surprise Alec when he feels Magnus fingers grazing over his arm and after a second lands softly on his cheek. Magnus turns Alec's head towards him and a bit up and Alec does not fight it at all. 

The next moment Alec feels Magnus lips on his and then they kissed, after a few seconds Magnus asked for entrance into Alec's mouth and Alec grants it immediately. Then the kissed deepened and Alec forgets everything, Sebastian, his friends, the show, all that matters is Magnus lips on his, Magnus tongue in his mouth and his hands in his hair, it is like heaven. 

When he finally lifted his head and broke the kiss, Magnus pulled Alec flush against him and Alec's head rest on Magnus chest, Alec can hear Magnus heart beating in his ear. 

Then Magnus lifts Alec's head again and all that Alec can do is whisper Magnus' name before their lips seal again and the kiss is sweet and soft and Alec can feel himself dreaming about a future with Magnus. 

The next moment Jace shouts, "Sebastian, you need to switch off the lights otherwise the battery is going to go flat." With that the moment between Magnus and Alec is broken and they are back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter sorry for the late update and if there's any mistakes.
> 
> Love to hear your feedback.


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec makes a decision about his relationship with Sebastian.

Alec woke up as someone lightly pushes the hair from his forehead. It was Magnus, Alec knows before he even open his eyes. 

Magnus is sitting in front of Alec's bed, and Alec wonders how long he was watching him sleep before waking him up. 

Alec smiles sleepily at Magnus, who returned the smile. Alec sits up and wipes his bedhead disheveled hair out of his eyes. 

Magnus straighten up, now looked down to Alec and Alec observed that Magnus hair is still damp from his shower he must have took before waking him. Magnus looks fresh and relaxed. 

Alec looked around and it is still very early, the sun is just coming up. 

"I put the coffee pot on the fire for us." Magnus whispers to Alec and then turns and walks to the fire pit. 

Alec quickly slips to the bathroom first, he is in a hurry to get to Magnus so he quickly brushes his teeth and wash his face. Then he put on a warm sweater since it is rather cool this early in the morning. 

Alec walked to the fire pit as careful as possible not to wake his siblings and friends. Who is all still sleeping sweetly. 

Magnus stood watching the coffee pot on the fire with his hands on his hips. Two mugs already prepared for the coffee sits ready on the table next to the fire. 

When Magnus saw Alec, he smiles at Alec and pour them both a cup of coffee, Alec sits down on the sofa, struggling to get his hair to lay right, it is a lot longer than normal but he was so busy the last few months that he just don't have time to get his hair cut. Magnus watches Alec struggle with his hair and just smile at him. 

"How old are you, Alec?" Magnus asked as Alec took his cup of coffee from Magnus. 

Alec looking in surprise at Magnus. "Twenty two," said Alec and then quickly continued, "well, technically I am almost twenty three. Why?" 

"Just asking." Magnus said with that charming small smile of his, that Alec starts to fall in love with. 

Magnus eyes are so alive, Alec thinks. Magnus eyes laugh and talks to you even when Magnus himself didn't say a word. 

"And you?" Alec asked and took a sip of his coffee. Magnus coffee tasted amazing, Alec can't help but think. 

"December I will be thirty." Magnus said. 

Alec's mouth hangs open in disbelief, "Really?" Alec asked. 

"Really." Magnus nodded. 

"What did you do with your life up until now?" Alec wanted to know, "I know you work in the hospital and that you studied, but the whole time I wonder what you do for a living?" Alec continued. 

"Then why didn't you just asked me, Alexander?" Magnus said. 

"I didn't want to." Alec said starting to feel embarrassed. "I was angry with you so I decided not to talk to you." 

Magnus eyebrows went up. "And when was that?" Magnus asked. 

"When you manipulated Sebastian to walk around the house in the dark, and then again when Jace and them were looking for the lion and you want him to join and when you manipulated him yet again to build the fire…" Alec said. 

"So surely you felt I was too hard on Sebastian and that I should go easy on him, and I didn't." Magnus said matter-of-factly. 

"Sebastian was raised differently than us…" Alec started. 

"We are all raised differently, Alec." Magnus said. 

Alec doesn't answered. 

"It shouldn't be necessary for a person to make excuses for their partners because they don't do their share." Magnus said. 

"I don't want to talk about Sebastian." Alec mumbled. 

"Feeling guilty, Alec?" Magnus asked softly. 

Alec nodded slowly. "Don't you?" Alec wanted to know. 

"Not in the least." Magnus said definitely. 

"Why not? You know me and Sebastian are together, like in a relationship, don't you?" Alec asked. 

Magnus sits his empty cup down and comes over to Alec to sit right next to him on the sofa. 

Involuntarily Alec's eyes flew over to the house were to his relief all is still quiet. Alec can even hear Jace's soft snoring on the back porch. 

The sun is raising higher and a few rays come through the branches of the trees. The brightness of it mirrors in Magnus gorgeous brown eyes. 

"Let me show you what I think about your relationship to Sebastian," Magnus said to Alec and took Alec’s cup out of Alec's hands. 

Alec can feel his heart speed up, "Magnus," Alec protests, half-hearted, "I can't do this. I can't cheat on someone that trust me….." Alec's words dry up, he doesn't know how to continue. 

Wordlessly they stare into each other's eyes. Magnus's fingers fold softly around Alec chin and tip his head back up.

"Magnus…." Alec's voice is pleading. "What is happening to us?" 

Magnus's lips is a few centimeters from Alec's lips. "Destiny." Magnus answered before his lips claims Alec's. 

After a minute or two the water in the coffee pot bubbles over onto the fire, Magnus breaks the kiss reluctantly. 

Still dizzy from the kiss and Magnus presence, Alec starts to make coffee for his siblings and his friends. 

Alec knows he needs to talk to Sebastian, but not now while they are in the forest, later. That will make the atmosphere to unpleasant if he do it now. 

Alec will wait till they're back in New York, then he will end the relationship in a nice way, well as nicely as you can break up with someone, Alec promise himself as he go and wake up all his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love to hear from you, kudos and comments will be appreciated.
> 
> Sorry I took this long to update.


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short chapter but hope you will enjoy.

"The fire wood is almost finish," Simon announced as he put more wood on the fire so he can make a second cup of coffee for Izzy. 

"We will go pick up wood in the forest after we all had our coffee." Alec said. 

"Pick up wood?" Sebastian asked. 

"Yes." Alec said. Alec had been avoiding Sebastian all morning. He made sure he stayed busy. Alec even made Sebastian's bed that he left unmade this morning or actually he never made his bed once this whole weekend, but Alec did everything so that Sebastian would not try and give Alec personal attention. But to be honest he didn't even seem interested in Alec at all. 

"If you are going with the Jeep, I am coming." Sebastian said. 

"To pick up fire wood or to text your mom when you get a signal?" Jace wanted to know. 

Sebastian just ignored Jace. 

"Maybe you better not tell her about the lions," Jace keept going. "You will just upset her." 

"What makes you think I sent texts to my mother?" Sebastian wanted to know. 

Alec imagined he heard a mocking tone in Sebastian's voice. "It is almost nine," Alec said hastily to bring an end to that conversation. "I think we must get going." 

Magnus came from the house with an ax, and come to stand next to Alec. 

Alec tries to focus on the conversation of the group but don't succeed. But he keeps trying to justify his actions. 

Sebastian never asked him to get married, it was Alec who had been so in love that he was thinking of getting married. 

Then Izzy and Clary asked if they can at least have some tea with cookies before they go because they are hungry. 

Alec makes tea and went to get cookies for them in the kitchen. Then he gave Sebastian his tea and hold out the plate with cookies so he can pick a few for him. 

Sebastian took the tea and mumbled a thanks and then took two cookies, while pulling a face. 

Sebastian took a sip of his tea and then looked at Alec while saying, "I only drink one sugar, remember?" 

Alec flicked his hair out of his eyes, a habit he picked up from his sister, out of frustration while turning away. 

Magnus sits immobile with the binoculars and watching the drinking whole, there are a few giraffes drinking. 

He looked up when Alec stood next to him, he put the binoculars aside. Then he took his tea and some on the cookies with a thankful smile to Alec. 

When Magnus looked Alec in the eyes, Alec remembered pleasantly what happened between them a few hours earlier, and blush lightly. 

Magnus took a sip and simply said, "Thank you.", but his eyes are teasing Alec. 

"Raait!" said Jace when he finished his tea, "Who is coming and who is staying?" 

"Can't we all go?" Clary asked. 

"There will not be enough space for the fire wood if we all go." Alec explained. 

"Well, maybe three or four can go and the rest can stay." Simon suggested. 

"That is a great idea, Simon. Simon, I and Magnus can go." Jace said. 

"I am coming," said Sebastian again and got his cellphone ready. "My battery is almost flat." Sebastian mumbled when he went to sit in the passenger seat. 

"Probably your battery is already flat." Alec heard Simon said under his breath. Luckily Sebastian did not hear him. 

"Can I reload it with the Jeep?" Sebastian wanted to know. 

"We need to reload the battery for the lights as well." Simon said. 

"Where is the truck driver?" Sebastian asked impatiently. 

Jace went to get the battery for the Jeep. "Listen," Jace said unkindly, "are you a prince of some kind that you think that you can sit on the soft seat everytime we go for a drive. Move to the back." 

"It is bumpy back there, now I must sit there?" Sebastian wanted to know angrily, "There is a text that I want to send…" 

"We are going home tomorrow, then you can tell your mom everything in person. Move!" Jace said, unsympathetic. 

Alec pretends that he can't hear them. Alec went to get the keys and give them to Magnus. 

Alec can see that Magnus wants to say something to him, but just then Jace called him from where he is now sitting in the passenger seat. 

Magnus smiled at Alec before he turns and walked over to the Jeep. 

This is wonderful, Alec thinks to himself, we don't need a lot of words to communicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Will be so happy if you leave a comment or a kudo.


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds out what Magnus is doing at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, I will try and get the rest up as soon as possible, thanks for everyone that is still sticking around, I really appreciate it.

Later that morning they decided to try and go to the river again as the previous try ended up in an unplanned hunt. 

To Alec's surprise Sebastian does not want to join them, "Are you going to stay here by yourself?" Alec asked Sebastian. 

"Sure. You think I am scared or something?" Sebastian challenged Alec. 

Alec thought it would be wise not to answer that question. As they are driving away from camp, Alec looks back over his shoulder to see Sebastian locking the gate from the inside. Alec exhales a sigh of pure relief for Sebastian not joining them and doesn't even try to analyze his feelings. 

Magnus is driving and Alec sits lost in his daydreams on the hood of the Jeep, while going slowly on its way to the river with Clary sitting in the passenger seat.

When they arrived at the river Alec walks in the soft sand with his bare feet and went to sit in the shade of a gigantic tree. 

"Be careful of the hippo's!" Alec heard Jace warned, the rest as he walks with them down to the river. 

"And the crocodile's," Issy said as she, fake a try, to throw Simon into the river. 

But the opposite riverbank is clear where the hippo's normally lay in the sun. . 

Magnus picked up a stone and with a swift move throws it over the water. From where Alec is sitting he can see the stone hop six, seven times on the water before it disappeared near the opposite riverbank. 

The others immediately picked up small stones and try to copy Magnus. 

Simon took his arm so far back that when he throw it went straight up in the air and landed at his back. Izzy laughed so hard that she half sit-falls on to the sand. 

Alec sees how Magnus disengages himself from the group and with sure steps he came to Alec. 

Magnus stands and looks down at Alec and they both smile at each other. 

Then Magnus came and sit next to Alec with his arms around his knees. 

For a while it is silent between them as they listen to the others talking and laughing. 

"How are you going to break-up with Sebastian, Alec?" Magnus asked unexpectedly. 

"I will wait till the time is right, I guess." Alec said after a while. 

Magnus turns his head to look at Alec. Alec frowned. 

"I don't know exactly…." Alec started to say. "I don't think he will be heart broken over me." Alec said then. 

"I am very pleased you noticed it." Magnus said softly. 

Alec looked at Magnus. 

"Our friendship was very different at the beginning," Alec objects. The thought came to Alec that their relationship's spark was gone pretty fast and that it was mostly Alec who had tried to keep it going. 

"More like ours is now?" Magnus asked smiling, but his eyes were serious. 

"No." Alec shook his head definitely. "Oh, no, never like that." Alec said. Alec saw how the seriousness disappeared from Magnus's eyes. The others were on their way over to them. 

"You haven't told me what you are doing at the hospital?" Alec wanted to know before the others reached them. "What did you study?" 

"Medical." Magnus said. 

Alec looked stunned. "Are you a doctor?" Alec asked. 

Magnus nodded. 

"You don't look like a doctor. " Alec said. 

"How does a doctor look?" Magnus asked. 

"I don't know…. Maybe I just have too many experiences with medical students who are too arrogant and full of themselves. You are not like that. You are so….. plain." Alec said. 

"What are you two talking about so intimately?" Jace wanted to know sternly, as he and the rest reached them panting slightly. 

Magnus stood up and holds his hand to Alec so he can help Alec up as well. 

"Alec just told me what he thinks of me," Magnus said. "He thinks I am ordinary." 

"Must be because you don't have a lot of money like Sebastian," Simon teased. 

"What is a fundy?" Alec remembers suddenly that he wanted to find out from Simon. 

"You said the other night that Sebastian is a fundy." Alec said. 

"Clearly you forgotten all about your student days, Alec." Simon teased but looked a little embarrassed. 

"It stands for trust fund baby." Simon admits. 

"Rude!" Alec said while kicking Simon full of sand. 

Because Magnus answered evasively when Simon asked him if he is still studying, Alec decided not to tell the others that Magnus is actually a doctor. 

Alec remembered that Sebastian also wanted to know what Magnus does for a living and that Magnus just said that he is working at the hospital. 

Maybe he just wanted to be himself for a change, freed of his title as a doctor, so that he can fit in with this group of younger students for the weekend, because they definitely moves in different social circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well every love sorry needs a few bumps in the road right, so please forgive me, for the next few chapters. 😇

On Monday it was time to pack up, with so many hands to help, it went so much faster than Alec is used to. 

The camp house floors needed to be washed before they can bring all the beds from outside. Alec saw how Sebastian hides so he don't have to help, but it doesn't matter anymore. Hopefully he is just as successful as his dad one day, Alec thought to himself as he is busy cleaning the freezer. Then Sebastian can hire help to do everything for him and his partner. 

When Alec is finished with the bathroom he decided to take a quick shower as he always did after cleaning. He dresses in one of his new jeans with a nice looking sweater in royal blue that makes his eyes pop, or so he had been told. 

For the first time Alec can remember, he is not sad leaving the farm. To think that all this time Alec and Magnus worked at the same hospital and never even knew it. Plus to think Alec is going to ride all the way back with Magnus, the thought alone puts a smile on Alec's face. 

Magnus is outside busy checking that the truck is in order for their drive back. Alec can't help that every now and then his eyes wanders to where Magnus is. Magnus makes sure the tires are in order, he checks the oil and fuel then walks around the truck looking at the tank just to come back staring with his hands on his hips. 

Alec wonders what he is thinking about. He can't wait to get to learn more about Magnus, to really get to know him and to understand him. 

When they are finished everyone is hot and tired, Alec poured the last of the cooldrink for everyone to drink. 

"It is a lot of work getting this place packed up" said Simom, sweating while drinking his cooldrink. "We washed the big pot and pan for you, Alec. Jace scrubbed the coffee pot, it is looking like new." Clary said. 

Simon looked around him, "This was the best weekend vacation I have ever had," and Alec can hear the joy in his voice. 

"Agreed," said Clary, "I will love it to come back." 

"You call this a vacation," Sebastian said unexpectedly. 

Everyone turned and looked at him. Sebastian looked annoyed. "This is just work, work, work and then you have to live outside like animals. Why did we came here? You can't even buy a bottle of coke here. No tv or swimming pools. All you do is go for a drive in the bush on that Jeep that seriously needs an upgrade with softer seating. Look at my boyfriend's hands from all this work. " Sebastian said annoyed. 

"Yes and look at your hands since you don't help with anything." Jace said angrily at Sebastian. Then turns his back on Sebastian and walked to Clary's car in long strides. 

Alec looked down at his neatly manicured hands as Sebastian walked away annoyed. "I wear gloves when washing the dishes," Alec said indignantly. 

Izzy put her arm around Alec's waist and comforts Alec, "Don't worry, brother, he is just tired and hot. I am sure he didn't mean it like that." 

Alec shrugged unconcerned. "Oh, well," Alec said, "it does not matter anymore." Alec ignored the meaningful glances between the rest of them. "It is getting late, we should go." Alec said. "Magnus has a long drive back to grandpa Gabriel's."

Sebastian is making it very easy for Alec to break up with him, Alec thought as he walked to the truck with a glass of cooldrink for Magnus. 

Alec is just glad that Magnus missed Sebastian's tantrum. To think Alec thought he was in love with Sebastian!

Alec is driving with Magnus again. Nobody offered to take his place and he is glad for that. 

They don't talk a lot mainly because the noise the truck makes, made it impossible to hear each other. 

Alec catches himself often that he is staring at Magnus, his beautiful hands, long fingers adorned by his multiple rings on the steering wheel, his calm and relaxed profile, the muscles in his thighs as he changes gears. Not once did he became impatient, not once were he rough or hard with the truck. 

Jace and the rest stayed over at Alicante to get something to drink for the road plus see all the tourist attractions, while Alec and Magnus went ahead since the truck's slower on the road. 

At a fuel depot halfway to New York they stop. Alec went to the shop to get them some cold fruit juice. When he came back to the truck, Magnus is waiting for Alec with his phone in his hand. 

"Your Grandpa left a voice note for you on my phone," Magnus said with a smile handing over the phone. 

"Oh, he probably got mixed up with our numbers. He never liked the new technology." Ales said with a light chuckle. 

Grandpa Gabriel had thought they would leave the farm later, because he left a list of things Alec needs to remember before leaving. "Okay so I will say goodbye now," Grandpa Gabriel said and then closed the voice message on a formal note with a "With love, from your Grandpa." 

Alec turned to Magnus and they laughed together. Then Magnus excused himself to quickly use the restrooms. 

"Go ahead, Jace and the rest will be here any moment now." Alec said to Magnus before he walked away. 

Alec is still busy staring at Magnus as he walked away when his own phone gave a signal that he received a message. 

It is Grandpa Gabriel again. This time the message is for Magnus on Alec’s phone. Grandpa Gabriel gave instructions to Magnus on some things he need to check on the truck. While listening to the next few sentences, Alec's eyes went wide. 

"I hope you could make a plan with the Morgenstern boy. I really don't know if I want to become family with his Grandpa. I will find out what you got done when you bring back the truck tonight. You just need to let me know how much I owe you. And don't worry about the time, Aunt Cecily will save you a nice dinner." Grandpa Gabriel said. 

Alec listens to the voice note again. Then again because he still can't believe his own ears, then a third time. Shocked, Alec lowers his phone. 

Alec's brain refused to process this. Then the next moment the reality hit him like a freight train, what the message actually meant. 

Grandpa Gabriel payed Magnus to get in between Alec and Sebastian’s. Magnus complied with Grandpa Gabriel's instructions. Alec felt humiliated. 

When Magnus came back from the restroom, Jace just pulled in next to the truck. Everybody got out to stretch their legs and make small talk. 

Alec gets his backpack from the truck and puts it in the back of Jace's car. Maybe it is the unknown anger he felt that made his whole body insight shake, but Alec don't know from where he gets the strength to seem calm on the outside. 

"Sebastian," Alec said, as he came out of the shop with a can of coke and a packet of chips, "I am tired driving in the hot truck, so we are changing places." Without waiting for his reaction or even an answer, Alec went and climbed into the back of Jace's car. 

Alec refused to look at Magnus. Alec half expected Magnus to call after him or to walk over to him, but he didn't. 

Alec is aware of the other's quizzical gazes between each other, but he keeps himself busy while searching in his backpack for something m, just to look busy. . 

When Jace looked at Alec his face full of concern while getting in behind the wheel, but Alec just smiled at him unemotionally. 

"The truck is loud and hot," Alec said, "I just want to sleep a while, if you guys won't mind." 

Alec saw himself in the mirror and realized that his face is white as snow from the shock. 

Simon went to the boot and retrieved Alec's pillow for him and Alec pushed it between himself and the door. 

He turns his face into the pillow and takes slow, deep breaths, until the worst urge to cry and throw an epic tantrum passed. 

After about an hour Alec feels calmer and are glad when he feels sleepy enough to just close his eyes and drift off too unconscious. But even in Alec's sleep he is aware of Magnus driving somewhere behind them, with strong hands, driving back to Alec's Grandpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapther.
> 
> Would love to hear your comments it helps me write faster. 
> 
> Stay Safe.


	27. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus went to talk with Alec..... But it did not go as he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there are still a few interested in the story. Sorry for the long delay.
> 
> Hopefully updates will be more frequently from now on.

Alec was still very pale the next morning when he started his shift at the hospital. Alec have not seen Magnus again, Magnus did not drive into New York but after Jace dropped everyone off, he went back to a gas station just outside the city to pick Sebastian up with all their luggage that was on the truck. 

When Alec went off duty that night it was later than usual. The nurse who covered Alec's shifts for the weekend is usually very good but this time she did not do any off the administration, so this whole day Alec was between the wards and the office trying to catch up. Luckily that meant Alec did not have time to think about anything. 

When he walked to his car the last rays of sunshine disappears from the parking lot, Alec became aware for the first time how exhausted he felt , with not a lot of sleep the previous night. 

While walking to his car Alec was searching for his keys in his backpack and only become aware of Magnus's presence when he stopped at his car and Magnus is standing in front of him. 

Alec was surprised, he thought that Magnus is still in Idris after returning the truck. Alec stood frozen. They looked at each other wordlessly. Far away Alec could hear the noise of the city that was never quite and on the other side of the hospital Alec could hear the sirens of an ambulance that's just arrived. Between Alec and Magnus there where a heavy silence. 

"Alexander?" Magnus's voice was enquiring, urgent. 

Every second of the day Magnus was in the back of Alec's head, he had used force to keep it from taking over. Now here he is, in front of Alec, and Alec feels like throwing his arms around Magnus and hugs him so tight that their bodies are pressed together. 

Alec took a deep breath and fight to get his own emotions under control. How can Alec allow Magnus to have this influence on him? Magnus was prepared to use Alec's feelings against him, to use him for some personal gain. For Magnus it meant nothing. 

Alec turn to open his door with his key but before he could even open the door Magnus was standing next to him. Magnus puts his hand on the door and thus prevent Alec from getting in. 

""Can't we just talk to each other like two grown-ups?" Magnus asked softly. 

Alec turns around. "No," Alec gets out. Then Alec's emotions run away with him. "Why would we want to do that? Why would we try and be honest and open with each other when it was all just a game?" Alec said. 

Magnus shook his head dumbfounded. Magnus's convincing act maked Alec even more furious. 

"Did you enjoy it, Magnus Bane?" Alec asked with a shaking voice. 

"What are you talking about, Alexander?" Magnus asked. 

"About the game you played with me, my feelings, all so you can make my Grandfather happy?" 

"Excuse me?" Magnus said shocked. 

Alec intuitively feel that there is a strong emotion building inside Magnus. 

"Oh come on, Magnus, you can stop pretending or playing, I can see right through you. Through you and every man that walks the earth. Yes, my Grandfather included. You play with others feelings because you yourselves don't have any." Alec rant against Magnus. 

"Alec, what are you talking about?" Magnus said. 

Alec smiled wearily and pulled the door from Magnus grip. "I am just wondering how long would you have entertained yourself with me, playing me like an idiot, if I did not figure out myself what you were up to." Alec said to Magnus. 

Magnus stepped away from the car, looking at Alec, confusion in Magnus's eyes. 

Alec shook his head, feeling miserable. "And tragically it was not necessary, Magnus. It would have happened without you. You could have kept all the playing games for yourself." Alec said. And with that last sentence Alec puts his car in first gear and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter let me k ow what you think and if you are stilm interested in me finishing it.
> 
> Till next time hugs. 
> 
> Stay safe


	28. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of crying ending with a shock for Alec.

That evening Jace and Clary came to visit Alec. Alec is so not in the mood for guest but tries his best to be cheerful. If Alec hoped that they wouldn’t notice the traces of his tears on his face, he was sadly mistaken. Alec was just busy poring juice, when Jace came and stand next to him, putting his hand on Alec’s shoulder.

“Oh, Alec,” Jace tries to console Alec in his own way, “we can see that things are pretty bad between you and Sebastian. Just stay strong, normally these things work themselves out, and if not maybe it is for the best.” Jace said giving is shoulder a squeeze.

Clary came and stand next to Jace smiling encouragingly. “Please tell us if there is anything we can do for you, Alec.” Clary said.

Alec tries to fight the tears back but lost the battle and a single sniff sneaked out before he could get his emotions back in check. “I don’t think anybody can help me,” Alec said and hoped that he doesn’t sound as melodramatic to them as he sounded to himself. Alec can hardly tell them that he cheated on Sebastian and end up being the joke.

“Sebastian is not the last man on earth, Alec,” Jace tries to give Alec hope.

“Jace and Simon are going to start painting our flat tomorrow,” Clary changed the subject quickly. “You are more than welcome to come and help or maybe just stop by for a coffee.” Jace said.

“I’ll……see. I don’t know how my work schedule is going to look tomorrow.” Alec said.

They chat a while but the conversation is forced and focused on everyday stuff. Alec is relief when they said their goodbyes and he can finally go and relax in a deep, warm, bubble bath.

Alec laid in the bath, his eyes closed and listening to the bubbles poping. If only Alec could get Magnus’s hurtful eyes out of his mind…….

The phone starts ringing saving Alec from his dark thoughts. It is Grandpa Gabriel, and he has a hundred and one questions, how the weekend went, while Alec is dripping water on his rug with only a small towel around him.

Alec doesn’t even try and hide the fact that he is furious with his Grandpa. Alec answered all Grandpa Gabriel’s questions politely, but that is it, short polite answers. If Alec had hoped that Grandpa Gabriel will ask him what was wrong, again he is mistaken. Alec’s stiff attitude doesn’t even faze him, if he even noticed.

“So, Alec are you still planning to marry that boy.” Grandpa Gabriel wanted to know.

“Who told Grandpa that we are even thinking of marrying?” Alec wanted to know.

“Maryse said that it sounded like you are so in love, that all you hear are wedding bells.” Grandpa Gabriel said, “she is even busy looking at tuxes that she thinks you will like.”

So that is why you decided that it is time to put a stop to my relationship with Sebastian? Alec wanted to ask him but Alec didn’t asked. Not yet. This, they will sort out another day, when Alec does not feel so hurt and humiliated, so breakable.

“No, Grandpa, I don’t think so. Mom must file her research for when Isabelle, Jace or Max gets married. I decided to stay a bachelor and put all my energy into my work.” Alec said.

“Why, Alexander?” Grandpa Gabriel wanted to know.

“Because, Grandpa, most men are jerks, that is why.” Alec said with bitterness in his voice, and the tears trying to escape again. “I…..there is someone at the door, I need to go.” Alec quickly lied. Then he went back to the bathroom to soak in his now cold water and only then did he allowed himself to cry his eyes out.

The next afternoon, Alec is only working till one o’clock. Alec considers to go and see how the painting is going at Clary’s and Isabelle’s flat but decided to go home where he kept thinking in circles till he finally gives in and started crying again. Alec cried over the wasted emotions, over the humiliation, over Magnus, soft, honest eyes staring at him in the parking lot not understanding what is going on. Alec cried and cried till his eyes were red and puffy and his nose all stuffy.

“I will never ever forgive him.” Alec told himself in the mirror. 

Then Alec phoned his parents, but Max answered the phone. “They are at my school, you know parent-teacher conference.” Max told him.

Then Alec phoned Sebastian but his phone just kept ringing till it went to voice mail. Alec had not spoken to Sebastian since the gas station where he went to climb in Clary’s car and Sebastian had to drive with Magnus.

Alec just don’t understand why he is not answering. The whole weekend he did not put his phone down for a minute, but now he doesn’t even bother answering.

The night looked long and dim for Alec. Alec went to the kitchen getting himself a sandwich, but only eats half. Lifeless Alec kept sitting at his kitchen counter, his empty coffee cup in front of him staring at nothing. Later that evening Alec got up to go and get his car keys.

Alec drove to the girls flat but nobody is home. Well it doesn’t look like they even started the painting. Alec scribbles a quick note and pushed it under their door, then walked back to his car. A few minutes Alec was indecisive, and then he got back in his car and drove away.

Without consciously planning it, Alec drove to Sebastian’s flat. Alec sits a few minutes in his car unsure and thinking then he climbed out. Sebastian asked her out formally so it comes to reason that they formally break-up as well. Then they both can go on with their lives without feelings of guilt and regret.

Sebastian is home. Alec can hear his music the thump-thump, so loud that the windows shake a bit. Ringing the bell, Alec couldn’t even hear if it is ringing inside the flat, and Alec suspected neither can Sebastian, as Alec waited for him to answer the door. Nobody came. Alec turns the knob of the door and it swings open.

“Sebastian?” Alec calls out hesitantly and close the door behind him. His poor neighbors, their ears must be ringing from this loud music, Alec walks to the Player to turn down the music and then he froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the next chapter and promise I will try an write faster.
> 
> Thank you and keep save.
> 
> Would love if you leave kudo's if you love it or if you want to make my day a comment.


End file.
